White Rose
by RWBYShippingCo
Summary: Ruby Rose has harbored feelings for Weiss Schnee for years. now in their 3rd year at Beacon, something changes between the two. Will their love come to fruition, or come crashing down like the waves of the ocean. Find out in this on going publication of romance!
1. Chapter 1--Full Moon

WHITE ROSE.

Chapter I – Full Moon.

Its been 2 years since team RWBY fought off the infestation of Grimm that had come crashing into Vale. Life has settled down, and just as we have suspected there is love in the air. In the recent past Blake confessed her love to her partner Yang. Much to her surprise, the feelings were mutual and they have been happily doting on each other since then. However the other two members of this legendary team are having trouble adjusting to living with a couple...

In the dorm of team RWBY there now lay only 3 beds. To the left of the entrance and next to the window, hung a precariously strung bed, full of books and cookie crumbs; underneath which lay a perfectly made bed which looked as though not one person had ever lay in it. To the right there lay a single queen sized 4 poster, courtesy of the seemingly all knowing Professor Ozpin. One day the team came home from a long day of physical training, to find that the beds had been replaced, to the chagrin of Ruby and Weiss, while the happy couple internally jumped for joy.

That night as our heroes lay in bed, the two lovers seemed not to notice that they were in a room with other people.

" AHEM, if you dont mind, there are people who are trying to sleep here you know!" came an icy voice from below the slightly swinging bed.

" Sorry, we'll try to keep it down." giggled the usually reserved Blake. It seemed that her lovers extremely extroverted personality was wearing off on her.

" Thank you" Weiss replied, as she turned over to face the wall. She tried to sleep but her mind raced. For the last 2 weeks she had this feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite place. She noticed that it seemed to get worse when she looked at her younger counterpart, and leader. As she banished the absurd thought from her mind, over her shoulder she heard lips crashing hard into one another and a gentle giggle that seemingly came from Yang. She opened her scroll, with the intention of checking her schedule tomorrow, to see that she had received a message, but from who? She opened it to see the photo of her leader in the message box.

 _What could she possibly want this late at night that she couldn't just lean over and talk to me about?_ The pale girl wondered as she brushed a lock of her hair out of her eye.

 _"You should let them enjoy this, Weiss. It took them 3 years to finally get it out. They deserve it, ya know?"_ Ruby hit the send button as she lay in her bed after hearing the scolding her partner had given the couple. Ruby had gained a lifetimes worth of wisdom in the last few years. When asked, she had attributed this to leading 3 girls who shared almost nothing in common and somehow managing to pull them all together. She stared up at her scroll idly, soon realizing that what she was staring at was a photo of herself, Zwei, and Weiss. Taken a year ago, she noticed that at that point her own height almost surpassed Weiss'. The longer she stared at the girl in the photo - her sweet smile, her cool blue eyes, her snow white complexion nearly flawless, save for the scar running over her left eye - She wondered what the girl would look like in lingerie.

 _What the hell am I thinking?! This is Weiss, she would nev-_

 _"I know, just can't sleep tonight. Lots on my mind."_ the reply thankfully interrupting her train of thought.

"W _ell Im going to go for a walk, its a nice night, and I could use the fresh air. Want to join me?"_

 _" I guess some air could be nice."_

Twenty minutes later, red and white silhouettes walked side by side, through the gardens of Beacon academy. It was early September and it was still pretty warm outside. The moon was full and they could finally relax without having to hear the ministrations of their fearless leaders sister and her lover/partner. Ruby and Weiss had an understanding of each other gained by years of working together. This did not mean that Ruby had lost all of her ability to irritate the girl, however, as she rambled about school, and the weather, and the Grimm.

"Hey Weiss?" the sudden change of tone in the girls speech brought Weiss out of her reverie.

"Whats up?" careful not to upset the apparently vulnerable girl beside her, she responded gently.

" How do you feel about those two being so lovey-dovey all the time? Have you ever felt that way about someone?"

 _Where the hell is this coming from? Did she figure out that I love her and is about to shoot me down? Is that why she asked me to go for a walk with her?_ These and many more questions raced through Weiss' mind as she froze in her tracks. How should she respond?

Unwittingly not helping Weiss' predicament, Ruby turned to face her and looked down at her partner. Her question was, admittedly a bit of a double sided coin. Ever since the last time that the Grimm had invaded Vale she had harbored romantic feelings for her partner. As time went on and no confessions of love were made, her feelings had only deepened. In the three years that had passed, Ruby's bust had grown sizable perfect in Weiss' eyes, though she would never be able to say so out loud. As well had she had grown to be almost six feet tall, whereas her partner had grown very little. But this had only served to endear the temperamental woman to her leader.

She hoped that Weiss would take the first step, but to her dismay the white haired girl simply said " I dont really mind it, so long as they just make sure that we can all get some sleep. And as far as love goes...

 _Here we go Weiss, all I need you to say is yes. Give me even just a little hope. Please Im begging you here._

As she began her sentence, Weiss noticed a change in the beautifully innocent silver eyes of her crush. They seemed to almost.. plead? Like they were begging her to say something specific. So she chose a diplomatic answer instead of what she had wanted to say.

 _I've been in love with you for all this time and I just want you to kiss me right here and now._

"I cant really say that I know what It would feel like, having nothing to compare it to."

The words felt like venom coming out of her mouth. She wished that she knew how Ruby felt about her. Maybe that would make this easier. Over the years, opportunities had come up like this, however if there was one thing that could be said that of Weiss Schnee, it would be that she struggled with rejection. So she had held her tongue.

"Oh. Okay." was all the taller woman could muster. A small part of her heart had broken with the words that the white haired beauty had spoken. "Well, should we head back? Its getting late and I was planning on heading into Vale pretty early tomorrow."

" Good idea. That sounds relaxing. Lets go." Weiss had the sneaking suspicion that Ruby had been hoping that she would answer differently. What was the quirky girl looking for from her? Was it possible that she could feel the same way about her?

Nothing else was said between the two as the headed back to the room, to find a comfortable looking Blake and Yang, sleeping in one another's arms.

"Goodnight Ruby." Weiss said, with a brilliant smile. Ruby could stare at her partner for hours, drinking up that look, but rather than embarrass them both, she chose to respond in kind and hop up into her own bed.

" Goodnight Weiss."

Ruby awoke before dawn, as had become her custom. She had taken to watch the sun rise as she ate breakfast, a habit that she had picked up due to her partner waking up this early to get ready in the morning anyway. However this morning as she checked her scroll, the time read 3:47 AM. It was still a few hours before she felt she should be up. As she rolled over and pulled her Grimm sleeping mask back over her eyes she heard something. It was faint but definitely there.

A sob. It came from below her. She silently slipped her head over the edge of the bed to find that Weiss was quietly crying in her sleep. Instinctively she slid off her bed to check on Weiss but stopped short of holding the girl.

 _If I do this, there may be no going back. Am I really ready to know if she feels for me or not?_

Ruby steeled herself and slipped behind Weiss on her bed so that she straddled her, with her head in Ruby's breast.

"Shh, Weiss, Im right here sweetheart, protecting you like always. Its going to be okay. Im here." Her heart broke as she held the crying girl, still stuck in between consciousness and her nightmare. This was unlike her partner, she rarely showed this kind of weakness, the last time being when her father had written her off and told her that she could no longer call herself his daughter.

 _" WEISS! Get out of the way!" Ruby roared as she jumped infront of the Nevermore that was diving straight for Weiss, whose aura had just been depleted and would be killed on impact of its beak. Ruby took the full impact of the attack. What Weiss did not know was that Ruby knew that her own aura was gone as well. Ruby was impaled to a nearby tree as the nevermore flew high into the sky and away from the two._

 _"RRRUUUUUBBBYYYY!" Weiss screamed until she felt her vocal cords rip. The love of her life was dying and she would never be able to get to a hospital in time. She had to do something. Ripping the hem of her skirt, she attempted to pack the wound which bled profusely in the same color as the beauty's hood. As she looked at the light fading slowly from the dying woman's eyes. "_ I never told her how I feel and now she is going to die right in front of me. I have to tell her. I have to say some th-" _Weiss' train of thought was cut off as Ruby pulled the woman in close._

 _"Weiss...I have to... tell you... something.." she managed to choke out as she coughed up a globule of blood. " Weiss... I love.. you..." and with her last breath she managed to pull the white haired maiden in for their first and last kiss._

 _Holding the lifeless body in her arms,Weiss managed to whisper through her tears in Ruby's ear. "Ive always loved you Ruby. I always will."_

As Weiss came to, she became acutely aware of a few things. First, that she had been crying in her sleep during her nightmare. Second, that she was sitting partially upright in someones arms. More specifically, a female someone. And lastly that this person smelled like roses. She unconsciously nuzzled into the breast of the woman holding her as she realized that her love was alive, well, and holding her close.

None of that was real.

It was just a dream.

Ruby was shocked when Weiss groggily opened her eyes for a moment and looked up into her own eyes. Ruby wiped her tears away again, and having done this Weiss nuzzled between her breasts and stayed like that for another full 20 minutes before she came to her senses.

"Are you doing ok? Last night you were really vague about my question and it looked like you had a terrible nightmare?" Ruby asked softly as she stroked the smaller womans hair and held her close, even though Weiss had woken and had wiped more of her own tears away.

" It was just a nightmare. Im fine, really." It was at this moment that Weiss realized that she was in Rubys arms, and that she was humming a lullaby to her. Weiss looked up at the girl and saw something that brought even more tears to her eyes – Ruby's own eyes. They were the most beautiful thing in the world to her, and in this moment they were so full of concern, so broken, and sad, that Weiss couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. Tears streamed freely down her scarred, but otherwise perfect face.

" Weiss? What happened? Did I say so-" she gasped as Weiss stroked the area around her eyes.

"D-don't take this the wrong way, b-but you have beautiful eyes Ruby." she whispered through her tears. Ruby wiped them away. Just like she always had. She had always been there for Weiss, and this was no different.

" Weirdo... thank you though Weiss" Ruby blushed about ten shades darker than Crescent Rose at the compliment. She was perplexed. _What brought this on?_ She thought, _Ive never seen this... sweet side of Weiss ever before, but I like it. She is so beautiful, even when she is sad like this. Could it be that she loves me too?_

" Ruby, Can I watch the sunrise with you today? I think Im going to spend the day in the dorm."

" Anytime you want to, and if your staying in. then I will too." Ruby's reply was so fast that Weiss almost missed it.

"You shouldn't cancel your plans. On top of that I need some time to think about some things alone." _and If you stay here this morning, I will probably confess after Blake and Yang leave, and im not sure that Im ready to do that._ Weiss finished her thought in her head as she turned to face the window with the woman she loves. Ruby just hummed a tune that was familiar to them both as they sat content with this.

When the lovebirds woke themselves, the two grudgingly separated as Weiss went to get ready for the day, and Blake and Yang left for a trip that they had planned only the night before, while the other two had been on their walk. As Ruby was heading out the door, she cast a yearning look back at her partner, whom she so desperately wished she could confess her love to, unknowing to Weiss. " I'll be back around 5 tonight, so lets grab dinner together ok? The Bumblebee wont make their way home until Tuesday. So its just you and me this weekend."

Weiss just halfheartedly waved goodbye to the love of her life, as she silently screamed with a flurry of emotions. she studied the area for the next mission they would be going on as a team. Could she be alone with Ruby after last night? What would she say to her if she asked her that question again? With a sigh, she flopped on to her bed, which still smelled of roses, and came to the conclusion that she could no longer run away from her feelings – she would make sure that she told Ruby exactly how much she was in love with her before Blake and Yang came home from their "honeymoon".


	2. Chapter 2 -- Shopping & Confessions

WHITE ROSE

Chapter II – Shopping & Confessions

Rubys mind wandered as she did. Her plan to come to Vale was only to restock on dust, and she would do so, but she enjoyed the break from the monotony of dorm life with these occasional trips into town. She had her favorite store's location down by heart, so she allowed herself to wander in the general direction of it while she processed what happened this morning with Weiss.

 _She was so soft, and warm. I want to hold her like that again._ She came to the realization with a bit of a start. She knew that she liked Weiss and her love had been steadily growing over the years, but it felt like after this morning something had changed between them, the usual banter had become more docile afterward, and they no longer had as much physical distance between them. Ruby made herself a promise, that she would tell Weiss how she felt when she came back today.

Arriving at her favorite dust shop she took a moment to look at the sign. "From Dust Till Dawn" was the store that she had prevented from being robbed when she was 15. That incident had gained her entry to Beacon, and inevitably to her Weiss. She tossed the idea that all of her thoughts seemed to drift back to the girl she was so madly in love with. She cast the thought aside with a giggle as she stepped in the door.

She was greeted heartily by the old man who owned the store " Hey! Ruby, my girl youve come to visit me again! Wait, did something happen? Did you get a girlfriend?" The shopkeeper grilled her quickly, knowing that he would undoubtedly receive a response just as quickly.

"Hi there Mr. Valkury! W-w-what?! No! Why would you think that?" the slender girl flushed a shade that just matched that of the burn crystals that she was looking at currently. _Damn, the old man is perceptive._ She mused as she recoiled from the question.

"You seem to be glowing from the inside out, but your frown tells me that your troubled. Im here if you need me, and by the way, I have your usual order ready for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Valkury. Actually I do have one question for you. You were right, sort of.." she chuckled at the thought of Weiss and what she would have done if she was in this situation.

"Shoot"

" There's this girl that I have been in love with for a long time, but im scared she doesnt feel the same way about me. How should I tell her how I feel?"

"Hmm, that is definitely a good reason to be glum. My girl, I have found that in all endeavors, all you need do is be honest. With yourself, but also with the people around you. That is the way to true happiness." the old man stroked his beard as he thought about the question and his response, nodding as he finished plying the young woman with his wisdom.

" Thanks! That helps me out a lot... well it would. If wasn't such a chicken when it comes to this girl." Ruby replied, slumping forward like the wind was taken out of her sails.

"You know, when I asked my beautiful wife out on our first date, I brought her a gift. That may serve to ease the tension you feel young one."

"Yeah...maybe I will." Ruby left the shop with less confidence about her promise than she had when she made it with herself, and that wasnt much to begin with.

Weiss was pacing back and forth in the dorm. She could not get her heart to stop racing. How could she tell Ruby that she loved her. She loved just about anything she could play with, or eat. So how in dust was she going to show her that she wasnt just feeling kind. That she wanted Ruby to be at her side. It was at this moment her scroll chirped a reminder.

VOCAL TRAINING – 1315 HOURS. 15 MINUTE REMINDER

That was it. If there was one thing that Ruby enjoyed more than food, it was Weiss singing. This was a VERY closely guarded secret, but as Weiss sat at her desk and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her top drawer she knew that this was her answer. It was a song that she had written when she had first made her realization that she was in love with Ruby. It was titled "White Rose". She began to hum the tune that came from her heart all those years ago when she came to the final problem that she would face in her predicament. How would she give Ruby the song?

She practice the song out loud for hours, when she decided that she would record it for Ruby, so she could listen to it whenever she wanted to hear Weiss while she out on missions. But how?

it was 430 and Ruby had decided to go on her way back to Beacon, having spent the last few hours trying to find a gift that Weiss would appreciate. Having failed to do that she sighed and thought to herself, _Ive been waiting for 3 years, whats another month or two, right?_ No sooner had the thought become complete in her mind that something glinted the setting sun into her eyes, and caught her eye. Seemingly put there by fate, in the window of the most prestigious jewelry shop this side of Mistral. Were two necklaces. Ruby rushed into the store to get a closer look. Maybe this was what she had been searching for.

The first, and the one that had originally caught her attention, was a platinum necklace with a pendant dangling from the end. But this was no ordinary pendant, it seemed to have a hidden storage compartment for dust in the back. But the dust inside was unlike any she had seen before. Not only that but the pendant was in the shape of a rose, and in the face were rich, dark, clear rubies, accenting the platinum casing. Just as she was about to grab the necklace, she was approached by a jeweler working in the store. The second, was made in a similar fashion, but the pendant was that of a snowflake and the tines of the flake were embedded with brilliant diamonds.

"Hello, and welcome to 'Dust & Diamonds'! I see your looking at our newest additions to our romance collections. Have you heard about them before?"

"GAH!" Ruby jumped, having been yanked out of her thoughts " Um, no I haven't, is there something that makes these special?"

the jeweler seemed genuinely surprised that she had not heard about the devices, and replied " There is, do you you see the hidden dust port? It never needs refilling and on activation will record any length of message you deem fit."

" Really?! Thats soo cool! How do you listen to the message once it is recorded?" Rubys mind jumped to light speed as she thought of the possibilities that this presented her with. Picking up the the rose necklace, the jeweler directed her attention to an oval shape near the dust port and proceeded to instruct the young girl on its activation and recording functions.

10 minutes later, Ruby skippped out of the store with a small bag containing two boxes, and boarded the air shuttle that would take her back to Beacon Academy and to the most nerve wracking night in her entire life.

Weiss had all but perfected her song almost an hour ago, but had thrown herself into her pillow and felt like crying as she had not come up with a way to record or deliver the song to her love. Feeling like a failure, she flipped over and checked the time. 4:55 PM. Ruby would be back soon. _Can I really do this? Can I tell her how I feel?_ Her mind reeled at the idea of Ruby feeling even remotely the same way she did. She decided to clean Myrtnatter while she waited for her leader to return.

No sooner had she put Myrtenatter back together, did Ruby walk through the door.

"Hiya Weiss! Im starved! Are you hungry?" Rubys silver eyes probed her partner, looking for any sign that she wanted Ruby in the same way that she wanted Weiss.

" Absolutely ravenous, lets go," she hesitated, "Ruby? H-h-h-hold my h-h-hand?" _oh god what am I doing?! Dolt! Idiot! Dun-_

"Uh, o-o-okay. I guess." At this point if you looked at them you would have a hard time telling which one was blushing harder, but Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand gently and led them both out of the room toward the cafeteria. Weiss was relieved when Ruby said yes, but wondered why she had been so bold as to ask her that so directly. Then again, it wasnt like her to go about things in a roundabout way. Together they walked quietly, simply enjoying each others company. They ate their dinner quietly, but they seemed to sit just a hair closer together than they had in the past. On the way back to the dorm it was Weiss who broke the silence.

" Did you find what you were looking for while you were out today?" she asked sweetly of her partner.

Blushing a deep shade of vermillion, Ruby took a moment to respond. " I was just going into town for some dust, but yes I think so." Weiss couldnt help but wonder about her careful choice of words. She had noticed her usual bag of dust, but also a smaller more decorative bag this time around. _Oh well,_ She thought _if I needed to know, she would tell me._ Ruby had only just skirted disaster this time around. " what about you, did you find what you were looking for?" Ruby cast a sidelong glance at her partner as she felt the heat in her hand rise with its respective owner.

" I b-b-believe so. It felt good to relax today and clear my head." _even though thats the last thing I did today_. Weiss finished her thought in her head. They had come to the door of the dorm and let go of each others hands. Ruby paused, losing confidence in herself at the last minute. Then she she strode to the small bag that Weiss had been looking at since entering the room and pulled to two boxes out.

Returning to Weiss, she meekly asked, "can you sit down for a second, I need to tell you something." _no turning back now, Ruby. Suck it up and deal with whatever comes from this._ Thoroughly confused, but not ignorant enough to simply ignore the obviously nervous girl in front of her, Weiss' heart raced. Ruby held out one of the boxes to her, which she silently accepted.

"Look Weiss, we've been through a lot together in the last 3 years, and I know I talk to much, and im really annoying most of the time, and I eat too much, and I snore too much, but ever since the last Grimm invasion, these feelings have been growing inside me, and I have been pushing them down because I wasnt sure how you would react, but between last night and this morning I promised myself that no matter the outcome would be I would tell you whats been on my mind the last little while. But im a chicken so... here!" the words came so fast that a normal human would not have been able to catch them, but this was Weiss, and she had years of experience that allowed her to hear every word.

In fact, as her silver haired crush had continued to speak, it seemed as though she slowed down. Weiss couldnt believe it. _Is this what I think it is? Is she letting me down easy? Wow, I am such a loser. I cant believe I wasted all of today with that stupid song. This morning was her being maternal. I should have known._ All of these things raced through her mind raced, and she slowly opened her consolation prize. But it wasn't just a consolation prize. She slowly lifted the pristine necklace from its felt home, and brought it to eye level. She examined the "Ruby Rose", an ironic name, given the circumstances. As she felt her spirits plummet she waited for the inevitable rejection to come from Ruby. Instead, a slender finger activated the recorded message that had been saved to the necklace.

" _Weiss Schnee, I am so madly in love with you that when I see your smile it catches my breath. When you sing my heart skips a beat. Your beauty is dazzling in the most fantastic way, and I want to share my life with you and give my life to you for the rest of eternity. So Weiss, I love you. And im never going to leave you. So please just for me, im asking that you love me too."_

Tears began to stream down Weiss face as she clutched the pendant to her chest. Ruby had confessed her love to Weiss in the most honest way she could, and it was so beautiful that Weiss could not contain her emotion, silent tears streaming down her face. But how could she tell Ruby that she felt the same way?

It was when Weiss began to cry that Rubys nerves began to crack, her own fears coming to the surface. _Oh my god, shes crying because she doesnt feel the same way. Ive put her on the spot. Im so dumb. Stupid Ruby. You know better than to do that to Weiss. You should leave. Take the other necklace back._ Ruby stood to pick up her own necklace and leave when Weiss grabbed the cuff of her hood. Stopping her in her tracks.

"You said you'd never leave me... whats in the other box." Weiss' pathetic attempt to keep her lover in the room while she regained her composure worked. Ruby didnt bother to take it out, but she opened the box to reveal the snowflake necklace.

"This was for me to remind myself of you when we were seperated on missions. I thought it would be nice to have for the lonely times..." she choked back her own tears now.

" does that one have a recording device as well?"

"Yes, why?"

" Ill be right back!" Weiss snatched the necklace and ran across the hall to ask Pyrrha and Nora if they could keep Ruby in Their dorm for exactly two minutes and 39 seconds. When they agreed. She ran back to lead Ruby by the hand, tears still streaming down her face, confused and worried now that Weiss would do something dangerous. _This is how I can show her!_ Weiss' mind raced as she prepared to give her inner most feelings to Ruby.

The door slammed behind Ruby, as Pyrrha lead her to her own bed, and asked " Whats happening with you two tonight?" After Ruby explained the events of the day and the night before, a look of understanding swept across the female members of team JNPR. Followed by devilish smiles.

With the time up. Pyyrha scooped up the leader of team RWBY, brought her back to her soon to be lover, and gently sat her down on Weiss' bed, promptly leaving them to their own devices with a wink aimed at the white haired huntress.

Ruby turned her attention to her teammate. She noticed that the "Ruby Rose" hung perfectly around her neck, and she was thumbing it nervously. With a great sigh and a determined look Weiss knelt in front of her lover and dangled the "Winters Fall" pendant. As Ruby accepted it. An understanding came over her like a wave. Weiss tapped the activation button on the back and Ruby immediately burst into tears. She could tell that Weiss had written it herself, and it was for her own ears only. The yearning, the love, and desperate need to have that love reciprocated hung with every word that came from the lilting tune.

When it finished Weiss gently grabbed the necklace from Ruby and put it around her neck. As she did, Ruby grabbed her chin.

"Weiss...never leave me okay?" she was feeling incredibly vulnerable, but her lover responded in just the right way.

"You will always have my hand at your side, my love." and with that, Ruby pulled her into their last first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 -- First Night

_WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE BRUNT OF THE LEMON-ING THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE. LATER CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN SOME SMUT, HOWEVER THIS WILL BE THE MOST "HARDCORE". if you like it, then there may be more, but i'll need feedback to tell me if you do._

Chapter III – First Night.

Lips danced, teeth clacked, and bites occurred, during the newly confessed couples unpracticed first kiss. Neither had had any practice in the past, having never had romantic partners. Weiss slowly lifted to sit next to Ruby on her bed, never breaking the kiss. A series of "Ow!" and "Sorry" later, the two finally broke the amorous contact.

As they reveled in the close contact, their hands had interlocked, and stayed that way after the awkward, yet powerfully passionate first kiss. Ruby looked down, embarrassed at her own inexperience, and traced the back of her lover's hand. The younger huntress silently wished that she was a better kisser, but the feeling of Weiss' lips was pure ecstasy on her own. In the moment after the two had separated, a fire had begun in Ruby's stomach unlike anything she had ever felt. It was similar to the feeling that she had when she had been alone back at home and was aroused by the pictures of the women in the magazines, but also so very, very different.

" I love you, Weiss." Ruby said, with more confidence than she had all day, looking directly into her partners exquisite crystal blue eyes. She allowed herself to get lost in those eyes without the fear she had felt over the last few years.

"As I love you, my flower." Weiss whispered back. Her own fire had begun, and she was fighting the urge to tackle the platinum eyed beauty before her down to the bed. Instead she was gently pulled into her lovers lap for another kiss. Slower this time, and more deliberate, Weiss' breathing quickly becoming ragged as her desire for her lover burned her away. She knew that she was losing rational thought as her mind flashed image after image of Ruby below her, fully exposed, and many more. Ruby's passion was igniting her own in a seemingly endless cycle.

Ruby felt a desire for the woman she held in her lap the likes of which she had never felt before. It was playing hell with her thoughts, and her own mind spiraled down an erotic path not so different than the one her lovers was. However, she did not want the flame to burn hot, only to cool to nothing. Pulling back, she traced Weiss' face, slowly committing her features to memory.

A low, hungry moan came from Weiss' throat before she could stop it. _Dammit woman, pull yourself together! Savor this moment, don't rush it._ Her sense made a surprise appearance as soon as the sound ended. But every contact Ruby made with her hand felt like electricity, ice, and fire, all at the same time and it was divine. How could she do this to her with a simple touch? Feeling hot, Weiss pulled her hair out of her bun and let it fall over her shoulder. "Lay down with me?" she lightly pushed Ruby down to the pillows and, fully dressed, she lay in the crook of her arm, straddling her leg with her own.

As she complied with her lovers request, Ruby decided that she wanted to feel her lover, and in oh so many ways. She leaned in to kiss Weiss as they lay together on her bed, and as she did so she let her hands wander. She was answered with a series of low moans, as sighs of satisfaction came back to her as she traced the white haired huntress' neckline, simultaneously pulling her deeper into their kiss with the free hand that was entangled in her hair. Ruby freed her hand and unclasped her hood in an unspoken gesture that she wanted Weiss to return the favor, and when her lover ran her hands up her back and into her hair, which had grown significantly since beginning her career as a huntress, she felt herself melt into a puddle in her lovers hands.

Weiss marveled at the smooth skin she felt along her lovers neck and clavicle. She slipped her own half jacket off, exposing her pale shoulders, which made Ruby hunger to taste the girl, and taste she did. Ruby slowly left her lovers lips and nibbled, and kissed slowly making her way down to her clavicle, into which the hollow she sucked on lightly. The sensation made Weiss gasp, and losing what remained of her control she climbed on top of Ruby's lap and pulled her lovers top off, revealing a bra that was functionally plain, but was striped with red and black lace. Her aroused nipples stood at attention.

"Hey, no fair! I want to see you too!" mewled Ruby, as she reached up to unzip her lovers dress. It revealed a matching set of underwear that was so sheer, and so lacy that it seemed to serve no real purpose. As she did so, she noticed a wetness on her navel. Ruby let her eyes wander of the flawlessly pale skin that stretched over her lovers stomach, and further down to admire her legs, and where her eyes went, her hands lightly followed.

"Ruby please, take the rest...off." Weiss pleaded with her lover, while she slipped off her skirt. Revealing panties that matched her black and red bra. As she tossed them off the bed, she let her hands skirt up Ruby's thighs, earning her a coo that oozed pleasure and desire. Ruby did as she was asked but pulled Weiss to lay on her, so that she could kiss her lover and pull her snow angel's underwear off, as she did so the scent and wetness of desire brushed her leg.

"Feeling needy, my love?" Ruby quipped, as she took notice of her partners nether regions on her own legs.

"Shut up and kiss me, would you?" was the only response that Weiss could muster, as she was pulled into another, hungrier kiss from her lover. She decided to pull off her counterparts underwear as well, exposing them both while never breaking their kiss. As she did so, her body took control and she began to grind herself into Ruby. The pairs clitorises danced as they hardened. They both began to feel like they were going to lose their minds, as Ruby began to kiss further and further down Weiss' chest until she pulled a soft nipple into her mouth and rolled it with her tongue, nibbling and lightly sucking. Being careful not to neglect the other side, she gently kneaded Weiss' other breast, both of these actions gaining a gasp from the paler of the two.

Weiss felt like she couldn't breathe. She was reaching heights of pleasure she had never felt before and it was almost too much for her to take, but she couldn't stop, her instincts were making her do things she had never even thought to do. As Ruby pulled her mouth away from her lovers breast, Weiss took the opportunity to spread Ruby's legs and let her own mouth wander until she came upon her lovers sex. Ruby's eyes went wide as she realized what Weiss was doing. She lay her head back and a loud moan escaped from her lips as she felt Weiss begin her ministrations.

Weiss let her instincts guide her as they had not steered her wrong so far. She rolled her lovers clit with her tongue and followed the folds of Ruby's labia, both of their breathing becoming faster and more ragged. Without thinking Ruby pulled her lovers head into her groin as she felt her self getting closer to something. She had no clue what was coming but the closer she got, she found that she could from less and less rational thought. She gasped as she felt something wet and warm enter her. Looking down she saw that Weiss had inserted her tongue into her wet sex. This new feeling of slightly being stretched as she explored the hot cavern of her lover was almost too much to take. She let out a small scream as she reached new heights of pleasure.

"Weiss. Hold on... I want to.. taste you too." Ruby could barely breathe, let alone speak. So the words came as more of a sigh. The lovers rotated so that they were both face to face with each others nether regions. Ruby instincts told her to insert a finger into Weiss, whose tightness surprised Ruby, as she lightly sucked on her partners clit. This earned her a small gasp from her lover, and a finger inside herself in response. It wasn't long before they both could contain themselves no longer. One finger turned to two. Two turned to 3.

Ruby could feel that "something" building, and she felt like she was made of glass. Weiss' own orgasm was building, and even faster. Their moans had turned into quiet screams of pleasure. "Ruby, please!"

"Say it, Weiss. I want to hear you say it." Ruby's reply was just as breathless. If this went on for much longer, she would shatter.

"I'm so close! Make me cum, Ruby! I'm begging you, PLEase!" the last word coming out as more of a scream than anything. Ruby pumped inside of her lover with increased ferver, and Weiss responded in kind. This was it. She felt Weiss scream louder than she had all night as her body was wracked with the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. Her own juices spilling into Ruby's mouth and over her hand. Her sex clenched like a vice around Ruby's hand. It was all that she needed, and her own orgasm washed over her. She felt herself shatter into a million different pieces. She felt her whole body begin to vibrate as she felt Weiss' fingers coat themselves in her juices. The only thing that each of them could hear was their own heartbeat.

As they slowly came down from the intense pleasure of orgasming, they had realigned themselves. The two lovebirds were now cuddling beneath the blanket on Weiss' bed, basking in the glow of each others pleasure. They had found each other finally, and were tracing mindlessly over each others skin. This was different though, as it did not ignite another fire within them. Rather, it served to affirm that the other was going to stay where they were, and comforted them.

"Weiss that was..." Ruby trailed off as she could not find the words to describe it. It was the culmination of years of longing, let loose.

"I know... Ruby, don't ever leave my side?" Weiss nuzzled into her lover as she spoke the words she had longed to say for so much time.

"Never. I couldn't never do that to you, so you never leave me too, okay?" the sweet words comforted Weiss, and Ruby place a kiss on her forehead to affirm what she had said. The only reply that Weiss could do was to nod, and nuzzle her lover again. Her own feelings were overflowing and she silently wept into her lovers chest.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly alarmed at the emotional outburst, Ruby gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up so that she could peer into her eyes.

"It's just that I've wanted this for so long, and I could never bring it up to you until now. It makes me so happy that you love me like this. My whole life, I've never felt loved until I met you, and now I feel.. I don't know, complete?" Weiss' confession served to end the tears that drifted down her face as she stared into the shining silver eyes that matched her own, however it caused those eyes to begin their own waterworks.

"I love you so much Weiss. No, I'm okay, really. I'm just so happy that you love me too." Ruby's own confession felt weak in comparison to the white haired huntress'

They wiped away each others tears as they lay together. Ruby slowly drifted off to sleep as Weiss quietly sang her love to sleep in her arms, the lilting tune the same as the one recorded on the necklaces now laying in a similar fashion to their owners on the nightstand next to them. The full moon causing the jewels within them to gently sparkle. As Weiss herself gently drifted into a dream that made her heart fuller than it currently was, as hard as it was for her to believe.


	4. Chapter 4 -- The Dream

_this chapter will be much shorter than the others so far, due to the fact that it was originally an extension of the last segment. but I thought it deserved a little more TLC, and decided that i would expound on the details a bit more._

CHAPTER IV – The Dream

"MOM!" the young girl jumped into her mother's waiting arms as she walked through the door to their little home in the woods. Her mother had just come home from a mission clearing Grimm from an abandoned village a few miles southwest. She laid down her weapon, covered in the scars from the last ten years of combat and training. It was a scythe that she had designed before she had even become recognized as the worlds most successful huntress. Its secondary function being a high impact, long range sniper rifle. The crimson weapon collapsed as she placed it in the storage compartment, right next to the silver sword that had not been used since the birth of their daughter.

"Oomph, hey there Summer! Where's your mommy, in the office?" she kissed her daughter on the cheek as she brushed her white hair, tipped in vermillion, out of her eyes. She shared her silver eyes with with Ruby, and her pale complexion and personality more with her other parent, Weiss.

"Yup! She said she was almost done a little while ago! She wanted to make dinner for you when you got home." the young Summer Schnee jumped into Ruby's arms.

Time had changed the younger of the two parents, leaving her with scars from countless battles, but rather than to detract from her beauty, it served to amplify it. Her raven hair now stretch nearly to her buttocks, and the most distinguished of scars was one that mirrored that on the face of her wife's. It stretched over her right eye, and served as a reminder of an encounter in which she had nearly lost Weiss. She had jumped in front of a swinging Ursa to protect her white haired wife from the monster and received the cut that would remain with her for the rest of her life. Ruby set her mothers namesake down in front of her when a door opened down the hall, followed by the scent of her favorite thing in the world – cookies.

"Mmm, what do you say we go sneak some cookies out of the kitchen and wait for her to finish up?" she asked of the little girl clinging to her hand. The young one nodded and they ran down the hall to the kitchen, only to find one snag in their plan – Weiss was still cooking when they appeared.

"Ruby! Your home! Thank god. You know you are 2 days late, I was worried sick!" Weiss Schnee turned to face her lover, noticing a new bandage on her arm. "and what is this? You hurt yourself again?!" her own hair had been kept at a proper length but as time had gone on her face had lost some of its hard edge, due to the fact that she hadnt felt sorrow, or loneliness, which had caused it to take on that edge in the first place. After only 2 years of fighting outside of Beacon, they had mothered a child, due to the scientific advancements of the time, and had partially retired. She now surveyed possible Grimm infestations, and taught tactics for Atlas, remotely from home.

"I'm sorry, I should have sent word, but a Giant Nevermore kept me busy. As far as this cut goes, don't worry too much. Its shallow," Ruby paused, closing the distance between herself and her wife. "I'm just glad to be home. 2 weeks feels like a life time out there." she absentmindedly thumbed the snowflake around her neck, remembering all the nights she played it to keep her spirits up.

"you dolt." Weiss responded kindly, the insult becoming a term of endearment. " I love you Ruby Rose." the white haired maiden pulled her wife in by the collar and kissed her gently. The kind of kiss that could only be shared between two people who had spent years caring for one another.

"EW! That's gross mommy!" the young Summer now squeezing in between her two mothers, so as to seperate the gross thing they were doing. Her parents released one another and laughed, as they picked up their daughter.

"I love you too Weiss Schnee." Ruby responded to her wife as she hoisted her daughter onto her shoulders. "and you too, Summer." she added as she tickled the bottoms of her feet.

Weiss hugged them both very tightly as her vision blurred and went black. She awoke to the scent of roses and the feeling of a warm body in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5 -- The First Date

_my longest chapter yet, admittedly mostly fluff, dancing around the edges of smut. let me know what you think! :)_

Chapter V – The First Date

Ruby stirred in Weiss' arms as she felt Weiss gently hold her just a little tighter. Weiss' dream had ended and she slept restfully. Ruby woke up, feeling sore but she welcomed it, because her other half had been the one who lovingly gave it to her. When the door opened, Ruby closed her eyes as the light from the hall hurt her eyes. As she adjusted to it, she heard her sister and Blake enter the room.

"That was amazing! We definitely need to go agai-" she cut herself off when Blake tapped her shoulder and silently pointed at the two who were sleeping in the lower bed on the left side of the room.

"thank god, it finally happened." Yang sighed as she leaned into the embrace of Blake. "lets head to bed, I'm exhausted. And it looks like they should be too." pointing to the pile of clothes next to the bed, she giggled and led her own partner to bed.

"I'm happy for them, but what are we going to do about the extra bed now?" the ever pragmatic Blake asked as she slinked into bed.

"I have a feeling that Ozpin will have something to do about that." Yang said with a yawn. She lay down, and pulled Blake close, and the two quickly fell asleep. Little did they know that their fearless leader had heard this all and had simply smiled herself as she scooted herself into the the girl who held her close.

A few hours later, the "Bumblebee" had taken its leave before the newly doting couple had woken so that they could both give them some time to dress without the embarrassment that came with having roommates after having steamy sex the night before and to get some breakfast. The sun had yet to rise when an alarm chirped on Ruby's scroll that woke her yet again, signifying the time to get up, and the rising of the sun. however, as she moved to hop out of her bed, she noticed that she was not only much closer to the ground, but also trapped by the grip of someone. Not just someone, but Weiss. As she rubbed her eyes, the events of the previous day came back to her. She turned, careful not to wake her lover, and pulled a few white strands out of her face. Weiss looked so peaceful when she slept, and Ruby wanted to stare for eternity. She slowly extricated herself from the girl's embrace. Tucking her back in, Ruby opened the window and retrieved her morning coffee and her robe. Thus began her daily ritual of watching the sun rise. As the yellow orb cleared the horizon, she closed her eyes and let the heat wash over her face. When she heard rustling behind her she innately knew that it was Weiss waking herself. The padding of footsteps to the window told Ruby that Weiss was making her way to the leader of team RWBY. Arms wrapped around Ruby, as Weiss leaned in behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ruby asked Weiss, enjoying the doting of her usually icy partner, her eyes still closed.

"Yes you are. I guess the sunrise is too." Weiss added quickly as she covered up her blunder. When she had roused herself, she noticed that Ruby was not in bed, and there was a breeze. When she had stood, she notice something so breathtaking that she couldn't help but to join her lover at the window. Weiss left to retrieve her own cup of coffee, and to put on a robe. She soon joined Ruby and took her hand. Ruby giggled as she looked to her partner and saw that her hair was a bit of a mess, and was overcome by the urge to kiss her on the cheek.

"G'morning bedhead." Ruby whispered in her ear as she pulled away slightly.

"Good morning to you too, lover." Weiss quipped back as she tried to smooth her hair down a bit, knowing that hearing this would make Ruby blush. They sat like this, hand in hand, enjoying the heat from the sunrise for a while before the leader stood without a word. She had an idea and she was going to see if Weiss wanted to join her.

"Come with me." Ruby kissed Weiss on the head and lead her to the shower with her. She stripped her partner and allowed Weiss to do the same and they enjoyed a "refreshing" time. 20 minutes later the two had dressed themselves in casual clothing when Weiss asked,

"Where are the other two? Werent they supposed to be back today?"

"they got back last night. So they might be at breakfast. Want to join them?" Ruby asked as she heard the grumbling from her partners stomach.

" Wha- so they saw us "together" Weiss asked of her partner, earning her an impish grin. She didnt mind people knowing they were in a relationship, but being seen so exposed was highly embarrassing for the heiress.

" Ha, yea. They woke me up when they walked in, but they decided to leave us alone and went straight to bed." Ruby held out her hand in a silent invitation. Weiss took it, and then stopped herself. She let go of Ruby's hand and walked to the nightstand. She grabbed the symbols of love the two of them had exchanged the night before and put Ruby's on her, then put on her own.

"There. You look perfect." said Weiss, as she retook Ruby's hand. They made their way down to the food hall, and upon arrival saw the usual suspects in their usual spots. Jaune was whispering sweet nothings into Pyrrha's ear, while Nora irritated Ren in a way that only she could. Yang and Black sat across from them when the entire group noticed the red and white huntresses entering the hall. As the two sat down with the teams, it did not go unnoticed that they had not let go of each other.

"So all went well I assume?" Pyrrha was the first to break the silence.

Weiss was the one who responded as Ruby blushed, "You could say that." Her response was vague, too vague, and it essentially painted the picture for the leader of team JNPR and his own partner.

"Well I for one am happy for you two!" Jaune cheered, letting loose his goofy smile that could cheer up an entire room in an instant. He had known about Ruby's feeling for Weiss for some time and the revelation did not seem to faze him

"Thank you." Ruby's reply came too fast, sure enough, Yang took the opportunity rag on her not so little sister.

"You two have a little fun last night?" with a suggestive wink, the blonde decided that she would keep the teasing fairly tame this time, seeing as how the new pairing seemed to be just getting their feet wet. That and she could feel the bright yellow eyes of her own partner boring into the back of her head, and knew that anything too far would be met with swift retribution, both from Weiss and Blake.

"As surprised as I am about this, I am 100% on board." Ren has always been the quiet one of team JNPR, and when he spoke, it came from the heart. Hearing his words served to ease the embarrassment of Ruby who until that moment had blushed even harder. You could see a little smoke coming from in between her ears, if you looked hard enough. Through all of this all the seemingly burning Ruby could do was to grip her partner's had just a little tighter. Wisdom she may have, but the stomach to take all of this attention she did not.

Sensing this, Weiss decided to cut their breakfast short "Hey sweetheart, why don't we finish here and go to the library. I have some maps to return after doing the survey for our next mission." Weiss may be cold sometimes, but she certainly was perceptive. After finishing their morning meal the red and white teammates of team RWBY left to the library. Once Weiss' business was finished she turned to Ruby, " Sorry to make you sit through breakfast like that, but we were both so starving that I didnt think that we were going to make it through the night."

"Whats going on tonight?" Ruby sensed something her words that told her that it would certainly not be the relaxing night she had been hoping for.

"Well Miss Rose, I was just about to ask you about that. Ruby, will you go on a date with me tonight?" Weiss' question was straightforward as was her persona. The question took Ruby by surprise however, and it took her a second to comprehend what the white haired maiden had just asked her. That and as she had asked it, Weiss had been fiddling with "Winters Fall," betraying the confidence in her voice.

Armed with this information, Ruby chose her words carefully. "Weiss, I would be happy to go on a date with the woman that I love. Don't ever think that I would turn you down." With a smile on the taller woman's face, she leaned down and lifted up her lovers chin to place a comforting kiss on her lips.

"On that note," Weiss sighed with pleasure at her lovers gentle touch, " why don't we head back to the dorm so I can prepare, and so that I can look at you some more." she stood on tip toe and pecked Ruby's chin, and before she could respond, walked away with a bit of extra sashay in her hips. She did this intentionally to tease her partner and it worked. With a hungry growl, Ruby took off after Weiss and chased her all the way back to the dorm, playing along with Weiss' game – had she felt like it, her semblance would have carried her to speeds far greater than that of her partner, and they both knew it.

"Easy there, we don't want to scare the other two." Weiss said to her partner as they reached the door and Ruby caught up with her, to attack her with kisses, and her hands. Though Weiss knew better than to think that the "Bumblebee" would be even remotely worried about this kind of thing, she wanted to be able to have a clear head so that she could make the appropriate calls and plans for their evening out. Having Ruby in such close proximity lately had made this increasingly difficult and if her red hooded lover kept this up she would soon be unclothed in the hallway. Roommates aside, that would be awkward and embarrassing.

"Okay, FINE. But you better be ready for later." Ruby's response was full of hidden meaning that anyone in the room would be able to pick up on, and that included Weiss.

"Sounds good. Now let's get in there so I can make a few phone calls huh?" With that Weiss gave Ruby a playful swat on the butt and danced inside, humming the tune she had written for her love. When the two entered the room, Ruby decided to go sit on Weiss bed and listen to her song. As she listened – and swooned – an image popped up in her head. A single white rose alone in a forest during the annual falling of the leaves in autumn. She looked at Weiss who had finished one of the phone calls that she had to make.

"Weiss, did you ever name this tune?" as the song played quietly around Ruby's neck. The image stayed in the back of her mind as it played, slowly pulling her to sleep. The response that came from Weiss shocked her.

" I never have really titled the piece, but i've always had an image of a rose in the middle of winter sprouting up through the ice and snow." she said gently as she sat down on the bed with Ruby, tracing the younger girls face as she did. Weiss had other business to attend to with the girl but it could wait while she investigated this line of inquiry.

"Really? I got the same kind of image, but it was a white rose in a field of trees during autumn." Ruby was shocked that it would send them both such an image, but her thoughts became a tangled mess as her Weiss traced patterns across her chin line and down her neck.

"A white rose huh? I think that it fits perfectly." Weiss stood up and walked over to the desk where she had placed the song after finishing her work the previous night. She grabbed a pen and wrote something on the top of it. "Here," she said as she handed the pieces of paper to Ruby.

Ruby opened the papers that her love had just handed her and recognized the words to the song hanging around her neck. In fresh ink at the top of the first page was written in the finest Schnee calligraphy "White Rose." The symbolism was not wasted on Ruby, and soon she noticed the page getting wet.

"Unfortunately, you do not have time to be sad my little rose, because I need you to put on your best clothes. We're leaving in 45 minutes." Weiss once again grabbed her girlfriends chin as the words, as gentle as a breeze, left her lips. "The rest is a surprise." She pulled Ruby up by the hands and gently pushed her to the bathroom so that she could get ready.

"What about you? Where are you going to get ready?"

"Dont you worry about that. Just get ready and meet me back in the room."

45 minutes later the two met in the dorm. Ruby was the first to finish, being the less girly girl of the two. With a minimal layer of makeup and a simple loose pony tail, she had decided to wear a knee length black skirt with a crimson top, along with her necklace.

But she was totally unprepared for what walked in the door just a few moments after she did. Weiss walked in wearing flats, also completely out of character for her, she wore a calf length, silver, skin tight dress with a slit that ran two thirds up her left thigh. Her hair had been let down and was gently curled so that it framed her face, and led directly to point at the necklace she had around her neck. She also wore minimal amounts of makeup. She didnt need it when her face was already so pale.

"Weiss, oh my god..." Ruby could think of nothing else to say. She was completely awestruck at the sight of her. _I get to keep her for the rest of my life? What did I do to deserve her? She is just so...amazing._ These and other thoughts raced through her mind, but she could not voice them, because Weiss grabbed her and pulled her into a deeply passionate but gentle kiss.

"Just how did I get so lucky?" the white haired girl asked as she pulled away and held Ruby by the shoulders. Little did Ruby know that her own appearance had had the same effect on her partner. They both drank in the sight of each other before Weiss looked at the little watch that she wore adorned with the Schnee family glyphs. " we need to go, the private airship I booked will be here soon." _Private airship?_ Ruby wondered how she had done this, but decided that it was best left unknown, and that she would trust her. Weiss led her lover out to the landing pads, and onto what appeared to be a private jet, complete with minibar, leather recliners, and a massive TV.

As they arrived in Vale two lovers departed their own private ship at the docks with instructions to wait for their return, Weiss turned to Ruby and smiled, "So tonight will be a three part event. First I made us some reservations at the restaurant that you love. Let's go." she held out her hand, and without explaining the rest of the events of the evening. Took off with Ruby in tow. Dinner went fairly uneventful as Ruby talked Weiss' ear off about the upgrades that she wanted to make to Crescent Rose, and about how excited she was about graduating at the end of the year and about menial things. As they left the restaurant, Weiss took Ruby's hand, and without another word took her to see her favorite movie - "Xray & Vav : First Encounter."

As the two sat in the theater, Weiss being completely uninterested in the movie that her lover was so obsessed with, set about doing her best to distract the younger huntress. It started with grabbing her hand, progressed to caressing her thigh – which caused the younger one to gasp quietly and direct her attention to her lover, and ended with the two totally unaware that the movie had ended ten minutes ago, due to the fact that they had spent the latter half of the show kissing and feeling one another. As they left the theater Ruby grabbed onto Weiss' hand and stopped her.

"this has been amazing Weiss, but I am so exhausted. Do you mind if we head home?" If there was one person on earth who was impervious to the brilliant silver puppy dog eyes that had won Ruby many arguments and spoiled her, it was Weiss.

"The last stop isn't that far, and I dont think we will be there for that long. If your too tired after this I will carry you to the airship, but I think that once you see where we are going, you'll be glad I dragged you." Weiss gave Ruby a devilish smile, and without giving her a chance to object, took her hand and headed for the secret knock out punch of the date – the bakery.

The second Ruby could smell the cookies of her favorite bakery in Vale she perked up and began to skip next to her lover. When they stopped in front of it, Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm and looked down to her.

"Okay, I admit, you were right about this. Thank you Weiss, so much." Ruby placed a quick peck on her partners forehead and proceeded into the store. 20 minutes later the two walked out with a bag full of their favorite sweets.

"Alright, lets head home so you show me what you meant by -be prepared for later- okay?" Weiss sighed with exhaustion and almost tripped as she realized that she had been so focused on making Ruby happy, and making sure the date went off without a hitch, that she had exhausted herself to the point where she could barely stand. Ruby steadied her lover and swept her up into her arms.

"RUBY! Put me down! Im fine real-" Weiss' string of complaints was cut short as Ruby placed a passionate kiss on her lips and started on her way down to the air docks. She may be tired but it was painfully apparent how much energy Weiss had expended today.

"Nope. Not tonight, my little snow angel. You took care of me all night tonight. Starting now, its my turn." With a wink, Ruby boarded the private craft that waited for them. She set Weiss down on the couch that took up the center part of the craft. Ruby laid herself down on top of the girl and spent the entire 30 minute trip to Beacon feeling every single inch of Weiss that she could find. As they arrived, and Weiss was fighting the urge to repeat last night right here on the aircraft, Ruby stood and helped her up. Ruby beamed at her ability to cause such a reaction in Weiss, which the whited haired woman returned with a glare that was desire than irritation. Weiss paid the pilot, and they set off for the dorms

Upon the return of the red and white members of team RWBY, they noticed that the other two members of the team had gone missing again. Which had led to our lovers noticing that the dorm was once again, one bed short. There now lay only 2 queen sized beds in the dorm. One with a red pillow and a white one. And the other with a black pillow and a yellow one. On the bed with the red and white pillows there lay two notes. The first was addressed from Blake and Yang. It read:

Hey lovebirds! We decided to go and stay with Yang's dad until our next mission. We are all up to speed on it, and we still need to break the news to him, so you two enjoy the time and "get to know each other" -this was obviously written by the more audacious of the pair.- and keep in touch. See you guys in 2 weeks

xoxo Blake and Yang

the second was a true to form letter, albeit a short one addressed from Professor Ozpin.

Dear Ruby and Weiss,

My heartfelt congratulations at the revealing of feelings and commitment that you two have recently shared. With this knowledge I made the assumption that you would like to share sleeping arrangements and I have taken the liberty of having your old beds removed. If there are any problems in the future, be sure to let me know immediately. I wish you many years of happiness. Until next time.

Sincerely, Prof. Ozpin.

As Ruby and Weiss read the notes and exchanged them with one another, they also exchanged a meaningful glance and at the same time said, "Ozpin."

Ruby was the first to speak after that, as they readied themselves for bed. "As tired as you and I are, I think that the fun should wait until tomorrow. I mean, we do have 2 straight weeks ya know?" she stripped to her underwear and proceeded to lay down on the inside of the bed, beckoning her lover to join her.

"Agreed, but I can't help but wonder how the hell the headmaster seems to know these things right after they happen, I mean I know we haven't been exactly subtle about it but still." Weiss giggled as she hopped into bed after Ruby. She scooted herself back until her back came into full contact with Ruby's front. Weiss was so tired that the second she made the contact, and the ensuing relaxation and comfort hit her, she started to fall asleep. Before she could fully reach her dreams however, came a voice in the dark.

" I love you Weiss Schnee, thank you so much for today. You worked so hard to plan it. Its my turn next time okay?" Ruby whispered the sweet nothing into her Weiss' ear, and was rewarded with a forceful and passionate kiss.

"Ruby, you better get used to me doting on you, because I plan to do so for the rest of our lives. Hold me?" was the reply from the heiress. Without a word Ruby wrapped her up in her arms with a kiss on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

 _So ends another chapter of our romance. i think you guys are going to like what i have in store for you next. to be honest i think that there will only be another 3 or 4 chapters, though, so i will be sure to pour my heart and soul into them too! i will do my best to finish the next chapter while i am working tonight, but we will see how it goes._


	6. Chapter 6 -- Graduation Day

okay guys, its graduation day! and let me tell you, this one is going to be momentous!

Chapter VI - Graduation

Two months have passed, with our couples doting and dating. Graduation looms however, and as it gets closer, an uneasiness began to form in the minds of Ruby and Weiss. What would happen after graduating? Where would they go? Would they ever see Ruby's sister or Blake again?

"Graduation is tomorrow..." Ruby whispered to Weiss as they lay in bed, facing each other, not quite ready to go to bed. Ruby's own apprehension had been growing steadily for the last week. It seemed that Weiss had been the only thing that was keeping Ruby sane. Weiss was struggling with it too, but having had a life full of stressing events like this, she was admittedly more adept at concealing the nervous feeling she had. No, that wasn't right. It was more like a feeling of impending doom.

"I know, but graduating won't change anything between us. You know that, right?" Weiss did her best to comfort her lover, and as she said the words, she knew that was the only thing that was certain about the coming weeks, months, even years. She traced lazy circles in Ruby's back, the thing that she knew relaxed her almost as much as her singing.

"Yeah..." Ruby dipped in and out of consciousness as the white haired huntress let her finger graze across Ruby's back. "That is true. Weiss, will you marry me?" Ruby's sleep deprived brain did nothing to filter the question that Ruby had been dying to ask Weiss, and as it slipped out, she jumped. _Did I really just ask her that out of the blue?! I must be an idiot, the timing isn't right, and the setting is horrible. What the hell? I should tell her to igno-_ the response from Weiss was so surprising that her brain stopped working for a full four seconds.

"Where did that come from?" Weiss asked in response, genuinely confused that she could be so thick. "Ruby, I told you when we started all this that I would never leave you. I meant that." Weiss knew what she meant though. Lately thoughts of children danced through her dreams much like that the first night they spent together. In response to her answer, Ruby became emotional, and began to cry in earnest.

" I love you so much Weiss, and I dont want to ever lose you. I want to build a family with you, and live a nice big house with you, and make cookies with you..." Ruby continued her tear filled rambling for a moment until Weiss grabbed her chin and shut her up with a kiss, something she had taken to doing instead of insulting her as of late. She tried to pass along the message that she wanted all of those same things, and come hell or high water, Weiss would make sure that it would happen. Even if she had to tear the world apart to do so. Apparently, the message was conveyed, because by the time that they pulled away, Ruby's eyes had dried.

"thank you. Weiss, I have something I need to talk to you about." Ruby wanted to tell her that she had found a small home in the woods in Patch, much like the one she grew up in. she wanted to tell her that she wanted to adopt a baby with Weiss and retire. To live a peaceful life together, but this would not be happening tonight. As Ruby looked into the ice blue eyes of her lover, they filled with fear with the words that Ruby had said. It was too ominous and they needed to focus on graduation before they could even begin to do those things.

"Nevermind, it can wait. Wasn't that important to begin with. Let's get some sleep." Ruby pulled Weiss closer to her as the smaller of the two rolled over and gave her reply.

"If your sure, then okay. Goodnight my love." Weiss was worried about Ruby. She hadnt seen her this worried since the night her partner had confessed to her. She knew that right now, though, what Ruby needed was calm, not an inquisition.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Ruby nuzzled into her hair and promptly fell into her dreams. They were an incoherent mess of all the things she had been rambling about during her outburst. A few hours later, however the dreams became clear as she held a child with looks that were an apparent hybrid of herself and Weiss. For some reason this dream served to calm Ruby more than all the words that Weiss had given her.

Weiss, on the other hand, lay in her lovers arms and worried for a seemingly endless amount of time. Eventually the exhaustion from the mission they had returned from today dragged her into a dreamless sleep. A deep and restful sleep, that before she knew it, she felt the familiar sensation of Ruby getting up for the pair's morning ritual. Not long after that did the Weiss smell coffee, another ritual that they shared. Weiss opened her eyes and rubbed the blurriness out of them as Ruby opened the window.

"Good morning, my beautiful snow angel." Ruby set the second cup of coffee down next to herself as Weiss made her way to the window to sit with her lover. _She seems more at ease this morning than she has in a long time. That makes me happy, even if I don't know why. Best not to pry._ Weiss let her mind wander about her lover as she sat hand in hand with Ruby, watching the auburn sun rise over Vale.

"Ruby, you were going to ask me something last night. What was it?" Weiss asked as she lifted her partners hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. Now was the best time to ask the hard questions of Ruby, Weiss had learned. On top of that, with Ruby as calm as she was this morning in particular it felt right.

"The one about marriage or the other one?" Ruby had a plan about the former part and had honestly forgotten about the latter by the time she had woken up.

"The one you never really asked me."

"Ive forgotten what it was, but as soon as I remember I will ask it okay?" Ruby knew that her partner was used to her forgetfulness, and soon her mind drifted to children and homes in the woods. They sat like this until the sun had risen over the horizon when Ruby grabbed the empty cups between them and announced that she was headed for the shower. " Join me when your ready, huh?"

Weiss without a doubt had not lost any interest in pleasing Ruby, and did not pass up the opportunity for the "shower". Moans and sighs of pleasure could be heard from the shower for the next half hour. When they had finished getting themselves ready and headed back to the dorm, all four members of team RWBY received a message on their scrolls.

STUDENTS – THERE WILL BE A MANDATORY MEETING THAT WILL OUTLINE THE SCHEDULE FOR GRADUATION DAY IN ONE HOUR AT THE GREAT HALL.

The girls exchanged looks and were about to leave when Ruby looked at Weiss and said,

"Would you mind leaving 'Ruby Rose' here today?" Her plans first step involved asking her partner to leave behind something that had not left her side since it was given to her. A confused Weiss took it off and placed it back on its hanger on the nightstand.

" Do you mind telling me why? I dont like leaving it around a lot, you know that." Weiss asked, her concern apparent.

Ruby's response was a simple peck on the cheek, and a quick "I am going to have it cleaned this morning while we are at the meeting." The small comfort of leaving her own 'Winters Fall' in its resting place served to ease Weiss' mind. Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent a group message to team JNPR.

" _I need your help guys. It's really important."_ The simple message was sure to pique the interest of them and it wasn't long before Ren replied for both him and Nora.

" _Anything. Whats going on?"_ Ren and Nora looked at each other as they idly wondered what Ruby could possibly need on such short notice. Pyrrha was the one who replied for herself and Jaune.

 _"Jaune and I would be happy to help as well. But why arent we doing this in person?"_ Jaune gave Pyrrha a quick peck on the cheek as she sent their reply.

 _"I am going to officially propose to Weiss today."_ Ruby's reply was answered almost instantaneously by both groups.

 _"OMG! Were so happy for you – Nora."_

 _"So are we! Im so excited. What do you need us to do? - Jaune."_

 _"Arkos, I need you guys to grab the necklaces on the nightstand by our bed – I need to have them cleaned. Would you please go do that? And Rennora – could you grab flowers from the school greenhouse. White roses if you could. But anything white or red would be ok. I will get the rest done. Lets all meet in your dorm after the assembly. Do you think we can all be done by 4 PM?"_ Ruby sent the message and just as quickly as before the responses were back to her.

 _"Consider it done, and really is that what people are calling us? - Ren."_

 _"4 should be perfect. C U then. - Pyrrha."_

 _"You Guys are the best! 3"_ The entire exchange took place in less than a minute and when Weiss asked Ruby who she was talking to, the response was easy.

"Oh, my dad asked me what time he needed to be here tomorrow." Ruby's grin oozed secrecy and happiness. Weiss' concern grew, but seeing how happy Ruby was to speak to her father was enough for her. As if on cue, Weiss' own father called. The man hadnt spoken much to her since she had renounced his brutal business practices. Just as she was about to hit the ignore button Ruby's hand stopped her.

"Talk to him. I know you two don't get along very well but I really believe that he loves you and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Ruby's perceptiveness and wisdom was a welcome respite in the last two months, and Weiss heeded her now.

"Hello father." An edge crept into her voice as she answered the phone. She had never liked speaking with him in the first place.

"Weiss, we need to talk. Do you have a minute?" the rumbling voice on the other end of the line came slowly and was obviously carefully worded.

"Im heading to a meeting about graduation but I can talk until I get there." Weiss left out the fact that she was with other people as she waved on Blake and Yang, signaling them to continue without her and Ruby. She had also left out the fact that the meeting would not start for another 45 minutes, so that she could end the call if things got out of hand.

"Good. I want to apologise for the way I acted when I last saw you, and if it were at all possible I would have traveled down to do this in person but... you were right. The company needs to change, and so do I. Those changes are filling my schedule quickly so I had to call." Weiss' father sounded contrite, nigh on reverent in speaking with his daughter, a trait that he had never had in the past.

"What made you change your mind?" the white haired huntress' tone softened at the words of her father. But it put her on edge to hear him so kind.

"You did. Ive allowed early access to your trust, should you decide that I can be forgiven for my ways. I understand if you cannot."

"Thank you for that, but I am making a steady living from my work. As far as forgiveness goes father... you can have your answer about that tomorrow when I see you at graduation." Weiss made the assumption that he would be there, making it more of a command than anything.

"You bet, snowflake. I will see you tomorrow evening." Weiss was startled at the nickname that her father had given her in her youth, and didnt have the time to respond before the call was ended from the other end of the line.

The meeting went uneventfully, as Weiss had ensured that all the information that was passed on at the meeting the rest of team RWBY already had this information committed to heart, much at the protest of Ruby. After the meeting Ruby told Weiss that she had some things she needed to do.

"I'll come with you." Weiss' said.

"Actually, its a surprise. So could you go back to the dorm with the other two?" Ruby deployed her Weiss tailored Puppy dog eyes, which entailed a gently stroke of the arm, and amplified version of the puppy dog eyes, that Weiss could not say no to.

"I guess. But when you get back you better tell me whats going on." Weiss sulked back to the dorm.

Ruby headed to Dr. Ooblecks room to ask him for a favor. A few minutes later she walked out with a small rectangular box just big enough for two necklaces. She checked her scroll for the time. 3:50 P.M. Perfect. She headed for the dorms and slinked her way into team JNPRs room. They waited for her eagerly. As Ruby entered the room Jaune handed her the necklaces, which she put gingerly into the box, lined with velvet. It was all coming together.

Weiss noticed that the necklaces were still gone. _Probably at the cleaner still. Maybe thats what she was doing._ The thought eased Weiss mind as she lay on her bed. Across the room Yang received a message on her scroll. Showing it to Blake, they nodded to each other.

"Hey Weiss, we are going to go for a walk. We'll be back later okay?" Blake was the one who delivered the message to Weiss, who absentmindedly waved them off. She had other things to worry about. Her father would be here tomorrow and she had to tell him that she was in a relationship with Ruby. Her fathers opinion aside, it was nerve wracking for any girl to tell her father about a lover.

Yang and Blake walked into the room across the hall. "Whats with all the secrecy Ruby? Weiss is worried sick about you right now." Yang quickly confronted her sister. Ruby didnt bother to reply, instead choosing to simply get on one knee, and opening the box to her sister.

"Your really going to propose?" Blake asked, wondering what her part was to be in this.

" Yes I am. And I need you all to give her one flower tonight as you cross paths with her. I want all along this route." Ruby traced the map she had drawn of the path she and Weiss had taken on that fateful walk all that time ago. " I will be waiting in the courtyard for her, after sending her a text to meet me there in 1 hour. So get into position." Ruby beamed as she directed her friends where they needed to be.

One hour later, Weiss received a message - " _come to the place we first confessed our love, love Ruby."_ Eager to see her lover, she didnt bother to question as she bounded out the door -and straight into Ren. Without a word, he handed her a white rose, and pointed down the hall where Nora stood with another. Utterly confused, Weiss followed the path of roses to where Ruby stood.

"Ruby? Whats going on?" without saying anything Ruby closed the gap between them and knelt down. In her hands was a small box. Finally understanding, Weiss began to weep.

"I know I suck with words Weiss, but I think I said it best the first time." Ruby said, her own words choked up by tears of her own. She opened the box and played the message recorded into the rose necklace.

" _Weiss Schnee, I am so madly in love with you that when I see your smile it catches my breath. When you sing my heart skips a beat. Your beauty is dazzling in the most fantastic way, and I want to share my life with you and give my life to you for the rest of eternity. So Weiss, I love you. And im never going to leave you. So please just for me, im asking that you love me too."_

"Weiss... Marry me?" Ruby managed to get out as she knelt in front of Weiss.

" Of course Ruby. Yes!" Weiss put her freshly cleaned necklace on and grabbed the other from the box. "Now stand up, so I can put this on you and kiss you, silly." Ruby eagerly complied and they shared the first kiss of a married couple.

The next day, graduation passed in a blur. What happened afterward not so much. Ruby stood hand in hand with Weiss as they waited for both of their fathers to meet them.

"Girls! Over here!" Taiyang had long accepted the relationship between the two and already considered Weiss one of his own. After the happy couple greeted him they informed him that they needed to wait for Weiss' father, because they had something they had to tell them both. Taiyang not being so thick had the general idea of the message they would convey, and modified his own gift to suit them both. Not long after that, a proud man dressed in white, as was the Schnee way, made his way to the three.

"Father I have a few things I need to tell you."Weiss greeted her father, after an awkward handshake between him and Taiyang, and Ruby. The girls took a deep breath.

"We're getting married!" the two spoke in unison. Taiyang immediately swept both of the girls into a massive bear hug, and after he had calmed down a bit, stepped away.

" Well this is a surprise, but Ruby I want you and Weiss to share your graduation gift." with that he pulled an old house key out of his pocket, and handed it to Weiss. " Your mother and I purchased this home when you and Yang were small. It was going to be your gift when you got married. It seems like a fitting graduation/wedding gift, since it comes from us both." Tears filled Taiyangs eyes, as his daughter and his daughter in law swept him up into a hug themselves.

"Weiss. I want you to know that you both have my full support, and when things at the company calm down and I can escape, I would love to come to your new home. I want to get to know my daughter in law. Ruby. Take good care of my little girl." Though is voice did not change much, tears streamed down Weiss' father's face. Before Weiss could stop her Ruby threw her arms around him. Not one for physical contact, it took him a moment before he wrapped his arms around both of the girls.

"I'm looking forward to it...Dad." Ruby said, beaming. With this exchange, one of Ruby's concerns were now lifted. They merely needed to move a few things in.

"Weiss, I think you should know that Winter has taken over the genetics division at the medical research center. Given this information, I think you might want to give her a call." the rumbling voice of Weiss' father seemed brooding as he stroked his beard. "That can wait however. Let me treat you all to dinner in celebration of this news!" With that the fathers taking the lead and the girls close behind, a new life began for Ruby and Weiss.

THIS IS NOT THE END OF OUR LOVE STORY! CONTINUE READING IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF WHITE ROSE TO FIND OUT WHAT WEISS' SISTER HAS TO SAY!


	7. Chapter 7 -- The Child

_well folks here we are. the story unfolds and slows as we near the end. its been a wonderful story to write. and my obsession with it will undoubtedly continue. but i like to keep them short. there will only be one more chapter after this. so let me know what you think._

Chapter VII – The Child

Its been 2 years since our heroes have left the relative safety of Beacon Academy, and life most certain has changed since then. Team JNPR has gone home to their respective homelands, Mistral and Haven, with their partners in tow. The Arc family has grown, to include Pyrrha, and the wonderful son that came of Arkos' love. Arthur was a sweet child that was just over a year old, and his "Aunts" - being the members of team RWBY – were constantly spoiling him.

Ren and Nora have been investigating what they had discovered of their homeland and their families history. The pairing havent been heard from much, save the occasional update to the Arcs, which was then usually passed on to team RWBY whenever they came to visit. Ruby lifted Arthur up to her shoulders to cart him around the quaint little home, that Jaune and Pyrrha had purchased with the winnings from the Vytal festival, while Weiss sipped tea at the dining room table with Arkos.

"How are Ren and Nora doing? Have you heard from them lately?" Weiss casually asked, as there was usually either nothing to report, or there would be an insane revelation into the history of the two. She would update Ruby on the journey home, as she knew that Arthur would simply not stand for his playmate to be taken from him.

"they haven't sent anything for a month now, but i'm sure we will hear from them soon. Besides, in the last message they sent, they included this." Jaune handed the photo showing the two in a gown and tuxedo to Weiss. " I'm happy for them, and I am assuming that they have put the investigation on hold for while, while they settle in. They mentioned that there was an estate left to Ren when his parents passed, that has gone untouched all this time." as Jaune finished explaining the situation to Weiss, Pyrrha grabbed hold of his hand, as memories of their honeymoon flashed between them.

"Daddy!" the young Arthur bounded into the room, followed shortly by an exhausted Ruby.

"Hey buddy, did you wear Aunt Ruby out yet? Why don't you grab her a glass of water so she can sit down with us all for a minute. Mommy has something that she wanted to ask them." Jaune ruffled his boy's hair and sent him to the kitchen with a kiss. Ruby collapsed in the chair next to Weiss and sent a silent thank you with a meaningful glance.

" Whats up, is everything ok between you?" Ruby managed between breaths. Arthur returned and set the glass of water in front of Ruby with a toothy smile. The scythe wielder whispered something in his ear, and in a flash, he disappeared upstairs to complete his mission.

"Its nothing really, I was just curious as to how your sister and Blake are doing." Pyrrha refilled her cup as Ruby jumped into the tale of how Bumblebee was slowly dismantling the White Fang, and getting the Faunus Equality Movement up and running. It had left them with little time to spend with their old teammates, but they did what they could. " There was something else too..." Pyrrha stopped short of her question, unsure of how to ask it. Weiss had been in contact with her sister almost non stop when the pair wasn't on a mission. What no one in the room knew but Weiss, was the plan that she had made with Winter over the last year.

"Just ask, I doubt anything you could say would really faze the two of us, right sweetheart?" Ruby spoke for her wife as she thumbed the necklace around her neck. Weiss had been nervous about what the redhaired woman would ask, and was planning her escape route, should the topic of Winter come up.

"Well, its just that you two do so wonderfully with Arthur, and you seem like you would want one of your own, so why havent you adopted? I know that you are mostly on the road lately, and that makes it hard. Jaune and I make it work though." Pyrrha's inquiry was pushing the boundary of what Weiss was comfortable with, and she planned to change the subject. _Lets ask them about her parents, and if they have seen their grandson yet. Maybe I can ask them to fill Ruby in on -_ her scheme was cut short as Ruby grabbed her hand.

"We've certainly talked about it, but Weiss isn't sure now is the right time. Our careers are just taking off, and we want to wait a while, and discuss somethings." Ruby was lying through her teeth about the last part. She had begged Weiss, almost incessantly, asking her on her thoughts about adoption, but she had always received the same reply, in one form or another 'its not the right time' . Weiss cast a knowing glance at her wife, wondering why she was doing this. It was not like her at all to decieve their friends like this. She would ask her later.

"I see. Well, the only thing we care about is seeing the two of you happy, however that is." Jaune, was the one who carried the conversation for rest of the evening as Pyrrhas embarrassment at the extremely personal question had effectively silenced her.

It was almost 2 hours later that the members of team RWBY left the Arc home, much to the chagrin of the son. As Ruby and Weiss got in the care to head home to Patch, Weiss drove. She needed the roads to calm her mind about the situation with Winter, and with Ruby.

"That wasn't like you, Ruby. Why did you lie to them?" Weiss gently asked of her wife, knowing that there must be a reason behind her uncharacteristic behavior.

"I was saving face. I know your not ready for it, and I've decided that I won't push the matter." Ruby leaned over to the driver seat to kiss her on the cheek. As if by fate, Weiss' scroll lit up as she received a call. Ruby had known about the contact with Winter, and had simply taken it as making amends for the childhood that neither of the sisters had been able to share.

" Its Winter, do you want me to take it, or do you want to call her back when we get home?" Ruby asked as she picked up the scroll and showed it to Weiss. It would be another 4 hour drive before they would reach home, and Weiss knew that Winter was close.

"Take it, and say hi for me." Weiss knew that she was walking a fine line with this, but felt like she had no other choice. Ruby answered and before she could get a word out, Winter yelled into the phone so loudly that Weiss could hear it too.

"I DID IT! WEISS, ITS READY! YOU NEE-" Weiss swerved the car slightly as she yanked the phone from Ruby. Her passenger was irritated at the sudden gesture, and began to pout silently in her seat. Weiss would pay for this later, she knew it. _But dammit Winter, at least wait for me to say hello before you tell Ruby the whole damn plan!_ Weiss fumed internally as she placed the phone to her ear.

" Hey Winter, hows life in Atlas?" Weiss cut her sister off midsentence and the message was instantly relayed.

"Sorry, but its done. There are no more side effects, and the genome is exactly that of a normally birthed child." Winter relayed the news to her sister with joy, knowing that it would be a turning point in her sisters marriage when the procedure would be complete. " you need to bring Ruby to the lab, so we can extract the marrow...And Weiss? Im so happy for you!" Winter continued giving Weiss instructions with only the occasional hum of agreement or grunt of the opposite.

"Wow, it sounds like your really busy! Well maybe Ruby and I will make a trip up there soon. Let me talk to her first, and we will see. Okay, I love you Winter. Bye!" It dawned on Ruby for the first time in a year that Weiss may have been keeping secrets from her.

"Soo, whats going on with Winter." Choosing her words carefully, Ruby would find out what the secret was before she lost her cool. It was not uncommon for the two to plan surprises. However, this was beyond the realm of their usual playful secrets.

" she called to let me know that she had a breakthrough in her lab, and to update me on her romantic life. Its still as dry as it ever has been." Weiss hated lying to Ruby, and so she opted to tell her a half truth. " She also said that she wants to see us. Would you be up for a trip to Atlas?" the second statement came barely above a whisper. This was the moment of truth. It would decide the fate of the couple for the rest of their lives.

"Sweetheart, you know that we are really busy, and the the trip to Atlas it over 12 hours by air shuttle. I want to, but if we want to keep living the way we do now, we won't be able to make that trip. Ruby had just unknowingly shattered Weiss' heart into a million pieces, but Weiss could not let that show, at least not just yet. So with a silent nod of agreement, she made a plan to tell Winter when they had returned home, that the entire last year would be for nothing, and wondered how to break the news.

The rest of the drive was quiet, with only the music from the stereo, just barely on to keep Weiss awake for the drive. When the couple arrived at their home, Weiss woke Ruby, and the two went straight to getting ready for bed. As Weiss slipped on her nightgown Ruby emerged from the bathroom.

"Weiss, I know that something is going on with you and Winter... will you please tell me what it is?" Ruby had decided that being upfront about finding out what was going on was going to be the less painful option, though she still braced herself for the worst. _Is Weiss going to leave me, and go to Atlas? Is Winter offering her a job?_ Ruby silently preened, waiting for the inevitable response.

Weiss had a decision to make. She had three options right now. First, that she could tell Ruby what the plan had been and all the work that went into it, but she knew that if she did that, Ruby would feel guilty about shooting her down and never forgive herself. Second, she could lie and tell Ruby that she was helping Winter with her job, but she knew that Ruby would see through that and she would lose the quickly fading trust that she had with her wife. Lastly, Weiss could tell Ruby how she really felt about their situation with kids, and ask her a question, effectively changing the subject. She chose the last route.

"Ruby sit down. I think it's time that you know what Winter and I have been working towards." _Wait a minute,_ she thought. _This wasnt what I was going to say. If I keep going, Ruby will be devastated._ "Ruby, you know that Winter is the head of a medical research facility right?" Weiss had started the train and it simply had no breaks. She prepared herself mentally for the pain she was about to cause her love. " Well, after you first brought up the idea of children I was shocked, but ecstatic. The only problem is that I don't know if I have it in me to love another persons child."

"Weiss, love, your heart is bigger than I think you realize." Ruby's own fear was creeping up on her now. Where was this going?

"Im not so sure, so when I called Winter, she told me that she had been working toward creating the possibility for 2 women to have a child. And that once the testing phase was done that she would need to move to human trials." _I'm so sorry Ruby._ "I volunteered our DNA and myself as the carrier, Ruby. I so desperately wanted to have a kid of our own."

Weiss, looked at the floor, ashamed of the years worth of lies, but forced herself to continue " Winters call tonight was not about her love life, but it was about a break through. She did it Ruby. She needed us to come to her laboratory to do the procedure. That was why I asked about a trip to Atlas."

This was all to much to take in at once, even for one whose combat semblance was super speed. Ruby unconsciously stood. So many emotions were flooding through her right now that she couldn't even begin to-

"Im so sorry." Ruby was pulled from the daze by Weiss' sob of an apology. Weiss' repeated herself until Ruby moved in to hug her. But for the first time since they had begun this journey through life together, the hug felt empty to Weiss. The white haired huntress looked at her wife in horror as she saw the fruits of her speech. Ruby's beautiful silver eyes had dulled to a stainless steel color, and appeared emotionless. _You have completely broken her. How could you. . . ._ Weiss berated herself, and was about to make another apology when Ruby spoke.

"Weiss, thank you for telling me. I think I am going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head. I need to process this. I need to.." Ruby's deadpan voice trailed off, as she redressed herself to leave. Weiss knew that it was not in her right, or her power to stop the girl. A few moments later, Weiss collapsed on the bed, full of self loathing as she heard Crescent Rose open, and the door open and shut.

 _How could she keep this from me? Why doesn't she think she could love anothers child? This meant so much to her. How could I have ripped that dream away so coldly?_ Ruby allowed her self pity to swallow her up for just a little while longer as she wandered through the path in the familiar wood.

 _Can I really trust either one of us after this?_ Ruby's final thought rung clear as a bell as she found herself standing at a familiar cliff, with the tombstone of her mother only a few paces in front of her. _Of course I can. Weiss wanted to make us happy, and though she was very misguided about how I would feel about it, she did it out of love. I can't ignore that._ Ruby's feelings of love for her wife remained unchanged, and she would continue to trust her, but she also knew that she could not do this again, and they needed to be on the same page about that. Ruby grabbed the necklace around her neck and played it, while she wrestled with the feeling that she had betrayed the one person she truly loved, however unknowingly.

Weiss waited for Winter to pick up. And when she did, the only thing that she could manage to say to her sister was - "Winter...she said no."

"Oh god, im so sorry Weiss. Ill keep working, maybe there is something I can do. Change the formula, change the process. Something." Winter rambled, trying to think of anything she could say to console her little sister.

"I'm not sure if Ruby will even stay with me after this, Winter. She left, and looked so sad when she did that I am not sure if she is even going to come ba-" Weiss cut herself off as she heard the door open, and Crescent Rose collapse into the storage compartment by the door. " Ruby's back, can I call you la-" This time, Ruby was the one who cut Weiss off. Silently Ruby held her hand out, waiting for the scroll.

"Winter?" there was something in Ruby's eyes now that Weiss could not place. Pride? Resentment? Determination? All of these things?

"Hi Ruby," Winter responded to her sister in law gently, knowing that she had wreaked havoc in their lives. "I should have made Weiss tell you. Im sorry."

"You have no need to apologise."

"Wait, what?"

"I said you have no need to apologise and neither does Weiss. You both did this out of love and you never meant to hurt me by it. Winter, I would love to come to Atlas with Weiss, but we simply cant afford to."

This revelation stunned both the Schnees involved in the conversation, but there would be time to question this line of thinking from Ruby later.

"Ruby, I didn't tell Weiss this because we needed to have your approval first, but because this is a clinical trial, that the carrier will be paid their full salary during the course of pregnancy." Winter added " but if you give me a week, I can have the equipment shipped to a local hospital and we can do the procedure there?" the question was spoken more out of desperation than anything. But Winter would not sit back and let her mistakes become worse. Ruby's determination that she had started the conversation with cracked after hearing these words, and her heart was full of emotion.

"You need to tell Weiss what you just told me, and Winter? Never hold information like this from me again. Im holding you to that promise okay?" Ruby choked the words out through sobs and handed the phone back to Weiss, who was visibly concerned now that her sister had dealt more damage than she already had.

"Winter what did you say?! Havent we done enough?" Weiss screeched into the phone. Ruby shook her head, and jumped into Weiss' arms.

"Listen to what she has to say, snowflake. It's going to be alright."Ruby whispered in her ear. Weiss listened as Winter recounted the information she had passed on to Ruby, and the promise she made.

"Can you really do that though?" Weiss, being the voice of reason knew that this task was monumental in its own right, let alone the research that had gone into it.

"If it means mending the relationship between you two and myself, Weiss, I don't care what it takes." Winter promptly hung up, and Weiss was stunned at the ferocity of the statement her sister had just made. _One week? That is really fast. Can she really do it?_ Weiss could no longer worry about that, because she had a sobbing Ruby to care for, as she had for so long, and as she would for years to come.

"What made you change you mind?" Weiss whispered to her lover as she laid her into bed, following shortly after. Ruby curled into the fetal position in Weiss' embrace.

"Summer." Ruby was still trying to calm down when she had been asked the question and this was all she could muster right now.

"The season? I don't understand." Ruby looked up in mock irritation at her partner, and lightly flicked her on the forehead.

"Who's the dunce now? No, silly, my mother. I wandered in the forest until I found myself at my mothers grave, and I was reminded of her willingness to forgive everyone around her, including herself. I think that is what made her so happy." Ruby traced her wife's face as tears fell from it. Now it was her turn to bring Weiss happiness.

"Summer Schnee." Weiss whispered through her tears. The moment the words passed her lips she knew that it was the only name that would be right for the girl they would inevitably have. "It's the least I can repay your mother for bringing you into this world, and for bringing you back to me."

"Sounds like the perfect name. Bed?" It came out as more of a statement than a question and Weiss simply nodded as Ruby got up, changed and returned. The white rose fell asleep the second their heads hit the pillow.

Weiss woke to the sound of buzzing, seven days later, and saw that Winter was calling. She checked the time. It was 5:24 AM, and dread filled Weiss. _She's going to tell us that she cant make it happen._ But before Weiss could answer the scroll, she had missed the call. The white haired huntress leaned over, extricated herself from the nude Ruby and before she could return the call she received a text from Winter

" _I need you both at the Vale Hospital at 3 pm today. Dont be late. Ill be waiting. Love Winter."_

Rather than wait to relay the message Weiss opted to wake Ruby, seeing as how their morning ritual would be starting soon anyway. Weiss jumped out of bed, and squealed. She poked Ruby's face until the woman woke.

"Whats wrong Weiss?" Ruby mumbled, as she was blinded by the screen of the scroll. In her morning fog it took a full ten seconds to understand what she read. When she did, Ruby picked Weiss up and danced with real joy.

"We're going to have a baby, we're going to have a baby!" the two chanted as they swung across the room. Today, the watching of the sunrise would have to wait.

It was 9 long months of pain, cravings, swollen feet, and the taming of the horny beast (Weiss). Ruby had revealed the news to the Arcs one evening, around the beginning of the second trimester. Weiss was beginning to show and with the pregnant couple's plan to see their friends when Jaune returned from his latest mission it would not do to hide the news any longer. Arthur, of course was happy that he would soon have a friend that he could play with.

Weiss had made arrangements for her partial retirement from being a huntress, and Ruby worked harder than ever to make sure that her wife and unborn child would be as comfortable as they could be. Ruby had decided to chance one last mission before the delivery. This turned out to be a very bad idea. It was two AM and Ruby sat by the fire in the camp she had made while on a recon mission. A lilting tune could be heard from around her neck as she worried about her family back home, when her scroll lit up. Weiss was calling, and this could only mean one thing.

"IT'S HAPPENING RUBY! GET HOME NOW!" Weiss screamed into the phone as her contractions increased in intensity. Ruby kicked the fire out, rolled her sleeping bag up, and proceeded to run as fast as her legs could carry her back to her home. 30 minutes later Ruby had scooped Weiss into the car and they headed for the hospital.

It was not long before the Schnee-Rose family gained a new member. As our new parents held their brand new baby girl Ruby mentioned something.

"She has silver eyes... I just know that she'll be even stronger than we are honey." Ruby kissed her wife's forehead as she mentioned this. Weiss was exhausted from delivery and murmured something that Ruby didn't quite pick up.

Two days later, the happy family returned home, and the final leg of the journey began.

 _im sorry that i didnt spend more time on the pregnancy, to be honest, after losing my own child 7 months still born, i couldnt bring myself to get into the details of Weiss' time with Summers pregnancy. but enough about me and my sob story! we have a new addition to the family! how will our huntresses cope? where will we go next? find out in the next chapter of WHITE ROSE._


	8. Chapter 8 -- Reunion

Chapter 8 – Reunion

7 people were gathered around the dining room table of the Arc home, and there was merriment and drinking and eating all around. For the first time since the people here had graduated from Beacon Academy – six years to the day – they had finally gathered. All but one member of teams JNPR and RWBY sat around the feast that Pyrrha had prepared and caught up on the stories of the previous years. In the background you could hear the two children of the Schnee-Rose and Arc families playing and making a ruckus, but generally entertaining themselves. They seemed to understand the momentous evening that this would be, and were content to chase each other around the house and leave their parents alone.

Ren and Nora hadn't changed much since Beacon other than the apparent wear that the first 3 years of looking into finding out what secrets their past held. They had made the plans with the Arc family to see them almost 6 months ago. They had settled into the lives of respectable huntsmen, and leaving their home had taken some planning. Upon hearing this, Pyrrha had immediately called Weiss.

"Hey there mommy! Long time no see! How is Summer? Ruby?"

"Hi Pyrrha! I'm sorry we haven't all come see you in so long. Ruby is out a lot more on missions these days, and Summer is growing faster than I can keep up with." Weiss was currently chasing her daughter down, who had of course taken the cookies that had been for dessert that night. "Come back you!"

" Haha, well you sound busy so I will keep this brief. Next week Ren and Nora are coming to the house and mentioned that they wanted to see everyone! Can you reach the others and let them know?"

"Absolutely. Ruby wont be back until the day of the dinner and she may be exhausted but its been years, and I'm sure that she wouldnt mind making the trip."

Pyrrha had called Yang next.

"Yang Xiao Long, FEM, how can I help you?" Yang had not spoken to Pyrrha, or anyone from Beacon for that matter aside from her sister and Weiss, since graduating.

"You sound so professional Yang!" a familiar voice giggled from the other end of the line.

"Pyrrha?!" Blake had just walked in and a look of bewilderment came across her face as the name was spoken by her wife. " how are you?! Its been years! Im at work right now, though so can I call you after 5?"

"Oh this won't take long. I'm just calling to let you know that Ren and Nora wanted to see everyone. They havent been around since graduation and they wanted to update us all on the search. Your sisters will be there too, just so you know. I can message you the details, but we would all love it if you could drop by." Pyrrha's words were a flurry, but she wanted to make sure that she caught Yang before she got wrapped up in her work.

"sounds good. Ill let Blake know that we will be making a trip to Mistral soon." this earned another quizzical look from the Faunus, as her ears twitched.

" _Ren and Nora will be at the Arcs on the day you get home. Do you want to meet me and Summer there? Or would you rather we all stayed home?"_

 _"_ _I wouldn't miss that for the world, I miss those two, as annoying as Nora can be 3"_ Ruby typed her reply as she got up and ready to head toward the badlands between Mistral and Vale. She had already completed the extermination of this area and needed to get in gear if she wanted to be home int time to see the others. _"what time will everyone be there, by little snowflake?"_

 _"_ _730\. be safe out there today. I love you!"_

 _"_ _give Summer a kiss for me today, I will."_ Ruby's response sent, she hoisted her pack picked up her Crescent Rose, and began her day of walking, killing, and walking some more. The days went by quickly with something to look forward to and soon enough Ruby was at the last site that her mission had outlined. Her job now was simply to survey and kill what Grimm she could on her way back home. Or in this case on her way to Mistral. She pulled out a notebook, and began to write notes, feeling more weary than she had in a long time. As she did this, her mind drifted to thoughts of her wife and daughter, and she unconsciously started the song recorded into the snowflake necklace that hung around her neck. As the song started, the distant roaring of something never seen before by the eyes of humans echoed in the valley.

Summer Rose-Schnee jumped out of the car and ran to the door, followed shortly by Weiss who had not changed in stature or shapely-ness, even after giving birth. If anything you could say that the woman had grown more beautiful in her twenties. Jaune was was the one who opened the door and invited them in.

"you guys are early! Good, you can help us with dinner. Come on, theres and apron in the kitchen for you." the man had lost most of his goofy demeanor when his son had come into the world, but that did not mean that he was not just as endearing as he ever had been.

"Weiss! Summer! Its only 5, what are you guys doing here?" Pyrrha bent to kiss her niece and hug her friend, as they made their way into the house.

"Well I wanted to give Summer time to play with Arthur, and I figured you would need a hand with getting everything ready." Weiss didn't have to say it. The Arcs themselves had gone through the same thing many times. Even with a beautiful child to distract you, the times without your partner were hard and it was apparent that Weiss wanted something to do, especially something that would make her wife happy when she would inevitably come through the door.

Summer ran up the stairs to meet her friend, and Weiss quickly set about making the dessert for the night. The kitchen was big, and the three huntsmen had no problem in the space working together. Weiss had just put the last batch of cookies in the oven, and had started the fillings for the pies when a knock on the door caught the attention of the cooks. Pyrrha, who had been washing some of the mess they had all made, dried her hands and went to the door.

"Blake! Yang! Its so good to see you. You're a bit early though, the others wont be here for another hour at least."

"We figured that the trip would take longer. We don't really get out all that often. Ha!" Blake and Yang laughed as she was welcomed by Jaune, who in perfect form hugged them both covered in flour. It was just like the man to make such a clumsy mistake and the Bumblebee welcomed the change of pace as their eyes scanned the room for Weiss and Ruby. Weiss appeared soon after having cleaned her hands and greeted her sisters in law with a warm hug. While her appearance had not changed since school, her personality certainly had, and this took the members of team RWBY by surprise.

"It's been too long! You too are looking good!" Weiss gave a teasing wolf whistle to the girls.

"Ya know for being a mom, your looking pretty good yourself sis!" Yang was never one to be left out when there was hazing going on.

"Where's Ruby?" Blake came back at Weiss with purr at the compliment before asking the question. Yang had wondered the same thing and had assumed that Weiss would fill them in.

" She is making her way here from her latest mission. It should be over today, and she said she would be near Mistral and that she would find her own way here." Weiss' apprehension at the absence of her wife becoming apparent as she held her arms together by the elbows. Yang gave her another hug and offered words of encouragement.

"is something burning?" Blake asked the group in general, followed by the disappearance of Jaune who had left something on the stove. Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang laughed hysterically until tears rolled down their face. When they had all come back to their senses, Pyrrha bid the girls sit, as the rest of dinner could sit unattended until it was time to eat. For the next hour, Blake and Yang regaled their old comrades with stories of harrowing battles taking down the White Fang, and the tedium of rebuilding once the organization had been toppled.

"... which is when we got the call from Pyrrha, letting us know this was happening. You really took us by surprise, ya know?" Blake finished her tale as the young ones ran amok. A few minutes of idle chatter later, there came a knock on the door. Ren and Nora had arrived and after everyone had greeted them heartily Ren asked the question that everyone in the room had begun thinking.

"Where is Ruby, I thought she would be here by now?" Ren had grown his hair out even longer than it already was, and you could see in his eyes that battle had hardened his soul. He seemed to have the same gentle presence, however, and the fact that Nora was currently chasing the children around had served to show that she had not lost any of her deadly playfulness.

"Please, be careful you 3!"

"Please, be careful you 3!" the two mother chimed in, noticing the hazardous game they were playing. Pyrrha and Weiss looked at each other and laughed as Ren shook his head at his insane wife. "She should be here any minute now. Anybody feel like a game of Battle For Remnant while we wait?" Weiss made the suggestion knowing that Jaune and his partner would happily oblige, being lovers of the game since school. Weiss looked at the clock in the kitchen. 7:45 PM. _Where are you Ruby?_

Ruby ran for her life as the dragon like Grimm dove at her once again. Her semblance doing nothing to help her in this fight. She fired round after round into the massive creature, but had no idea how to stop it, as they seemed to do nothing. _Weiss. Summer._ The thought of her family boosting her stamina, and her determination, the red caped huntress stopped, turned on her heel in the middle of the field and steeled her nerves. She would only get one chance at this. The Dragon dove, and Ruby fire her weapon, propelling her into the sky, the scythe drug itself deep into the Grimm, and it feel the remaining 10 feet to the ground. Ruby landed and immediately fell dizzy. She looked down at Crescent Rose, and saw that is was coated with slick blood. _Oh no. I need to get this treated. Right now._ Ruby knew that the nearest hospital was on the other side of Mistral, and she would never get there on foot. She half ran, half tripped through the forest until she came upon the road that would lead her to the Arc home.

Weiss looked at the clock as Jaune put the game away. He had won, as he had every game since his first back at Beacon. The clock read 847 PM. " Im going to call Ruby." She announced, worried for her lover. As she pulled her scroll out, though, someone fell into the entry, and collapsed in a small pool of blood around their shoulder. It was Ruby, and she was injured horribly.

Never missing a beat, something changed in Nora as she saw the sight. " Pyrrha, I need thread, and a sewing needle. Jaune clear this table, NOW! Ren I need you to get her on the table as soon as that is done, and Weiss... I know this is going to be hard bu I need you to watch the kids upstairs while we do this, I dont want them to see what is happening." there was a seconds hesitation as the group processed what just happened and then the room was a flurry of motion.

"I need.. to see... Weiss.." Ruby struggled to stay conscious as Ren lifted her onto the table. Nora had washed her hands and threaded the needle when she sat down, and took a deep breath.

" Ruby, Weiss is here, watching the kids. Right now we need to focus on you. You have an extremely deep laceration and you will die of blood loss before I can get to my associates at Mistral General." Noras entire persona had flipped in an instant, becoming cool, collective and immediately going to work sewing the muscles and skin back together while the others, brought rag after rag, to clean up the blood.

 _Please be ok.. I hope Nora knows what she is doing._ Weiss sat in the room upstairs with Arthur and Summer, and fretted. Less than an hour later. Yang came into the room and let her know that the kids could come down. As Weiss bounded down the stairs two and three at a time, in front of the children, she saw that Ruby's should was wrapped in a bandage and she was fast asleep. _Thank you god, and thank you Nora._ Weiss silently praised Nora before turning on her to grill the woman who had just saved her wife's life. Dragging Nora outside with her she started in.

" What the hell was that? Where did you learn to do that? How is she? Is she going to be okay? Will there be any permanent damage? Nora, please Im going insane!" Weiss truly felt like she was going to lose her mind if she did get an update about Ruby and fast.

"As soon as Ren and I settled down, I took a job at Haven Academy teaching field first aid, after a few years the local hospital asked me to train as a surgeon after one their children told them about me. Its my specialty. Ruby will be fine, she just lost a bit of blood and passed out. She needs fluids every 2 hours after she wakes up. Nothing will be permanently affected. Weiss, she's going to be fine... if she survives me when she wakes up." Nora's personality reverted back its old self with a devilish smile. The two returned inside, where Ruby still slept, and the others quietly worried after her.

"Black will you call Adam and let him know that we will not be returning for at least a week, and will update him this thursday? I will call and make reservations at a hotel." Yang quietly kissed her lover on the cheek as they both pulled out their scrolls to make the arrangements.

" Yang no. You two will stay with us, I am going to have my hands full with a 4 year old and taking care of Ruby. I wont have my family staying in a hotel while they are in town on principle anyway." Weiss looked as though she were about to puke from the stress, so Yang looked at Blake for confirmation, which was given, and the pair went to hug Weiss. The white haired woman quietly sobbed until her daughter came up.

"Mommy, don't worry. Mommy will be okay. She is really strong, just like you!" Summer had heard the altercation between Nora and Weiss and wanted her mommies not to be sad anymore. After she had given Ruby a kiss, to which she stirred slightly in her rest, she jumped into Weiss' arms. _Perceptive and wise beyond her years, just like Ruby. She's right. Ruby is tough. She will be back on her feet in no time._

As if on cue, Ruby woke and weakly said "Sorry to crash the party guys." She attempted to stand, and wobbled. Weiss caught her and set her gently down.

" You dolt." Weiss chastised her lover so gently she may as well have asked her to bed. " you scared the hell out of me. What happened to you?" Weiss led Ruby too the table and the now full teams sat down to eat. Nora kept a close eye on her patient, though you would never be able to tell. With some food in her stomach and a bunch of water. Ruby began to recount her final day on the mission, and how the source of the local Grimm infestation had been the Dragon that she had faced. She described how she had fought for hours trying to kill it before finally slicing it in half.

" when I landed I realized that its jaws had caught me when I swung my scythe, and had ripped open my shoulder. I knew that I could run but I was losing blood fast. The only thing I could think to do was to find Weiss. Im lucky I did. By the way, Who stitched me up?" Weiss grabbed Ruby and held her like a child in her lap. She could not bear to be away from her lover for any longer. Ruby sighed in content as her wife kissed her neck and her jawline. They stayed like this as Ren recounted the story of Nora's transition into the medical field, and how she had saved Ruby with her quick thinking, while his wife was sound asleep at the table, exhausted from her work, and the kids which had quick taken to calling her Aunt Nora as well.

Ruby thanked them both and listened to the history of the 6 years past, but to be honest she was more focused on the woman holding her close and the daughter who had climbed into their laps. "Hey Summer," Ruby stroked her daughter's face as she lay cuddled into her parents arms, "Mommy is going to take some time off, to spend with you and your mommy and your aunties. Does that sound like fun?" "YAY! Mommy is coming home with us!" Summer reached up and pulled her mothers' faces together and made them kiss.

Ruby's nose picked up on something then. Cookies. Not just any cookies but Weiss' special recipe for Ruby. Sure enough, a few moments later, Jaune brought 2 plates of cookies to the table. One for Ruby and one for the rest of the table. "Thank you, Weiss. Everyone else, as well. But I think I have had enough excitement for one night. Ren? Make sure to bring Nora by more often, I miss you guys."

With that, Ruby stood, took her daughter in one had and her wife by the other. The small family bid the others adieu, and made their way to the home. Not long after, the rest of team RWBY found their way to the Schnee-Rose home. That night, the 5 family members sat together in the master bedroom and told stories for hours. When the Bumblebee made its way to the guest room, and Summer had been put to bed, Weiss slinked into bed after her injured wife.

"Sweetheart, thank you for coming home, but next time make sure that Nora doesnt have to stitch you back together before I can attack you. I was going to rock your world tonight when we got home, but I guess you will just have to wait." Weiss let her hands travel all over Ruby, careful to avoid the fresh wound. Ruby just sighed and allowed her wife to trace shapes into her skin.

"You can have one day. If you havent dragged me into bed and locked the door by then, im going to drag you here myself, stitches or no stitches." Nora had done amazing work and the soreness of her arm had almost gone, only a few hours after the emergency stitching. Ruby made a mental note to thank the woman when she saw her next, even if that meant a trip to Haven.

Weiss just giggled and snuggled in to Ruby's uninjured shoulder. In the moonlight, two necklaces hung from their stand, throwing faint reflextions from the stones in them.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

/ _Hello again! i have decided to extend this series just a bit, as this chapter kind of took me by surprise. It really just wrote itself. i want to explore having team RWBY in a house for a week, just a bit. so maybe one chapter or two of that. unless i get another surprise from them. there will only be one more chapter to follow. please enjoy, or dont. just let me know what you think_


	9. Chapter 9 - Team RWBY

Chapter IX – Team RWBY

Ruby's eyes opened as the alarm chirped for her morning ritual the next day, but as she went to extricate herself from her lover, she noticed that Weiss was no longer with her. _I must have been more tired than I originally thought. I don't hurt much though._ The last thought completing as she sat up and stretched. Weiss returned from the bathroom by this point and immediately began to fret over Ruby. It took the injured huntress almost a full minute of her Weiss special puppy dog eyes for her to be allowed to even partake. The concession being that as Ruby would open the windows, that Weiss would grab the coffee – that was usually Ruby's job. A few moments later, the two sat hand in hand looking at the sunrise, as they had for many years. Ruby thought back to her fight the previous night. Both the one with the Grimm and later the one for her life.

" You know, the only thing I could think about while I was fighting the Dragon was you and Summer, and when I passed out after Nora put me back together I dreamed of you two as well," Ruby leaned into her partner and gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder. "By the way, I am holding you to our little promise last night ya know. Soo, whenever you feel like attacking me, feel free." Ruby's head shook as Weiss let out a small giggle, like that of a teenager talking about their crushes, and the injured girl took this as acknowledgment.

The door to the master bedroom lightly rattled in its hinges as someone knocked on it. The parents had a feeling that it would be their young one, checking on them. It wasn't often, but last night was a bit on the wild side.

Instead it was Yang that appeared before them. "You two doing okay? Blake thought it would be nice if we made you breakfast today, seeing as you just got home, and your injured." Ruby had almost forgotten that her sister had elected to stay and help with her injuries, which, now thinking on, she had had worse and Yang knew that. _Hehe, she must have just been looking for a reason to stay and visit for a few days. I'm glad they are here._ Ruby chuckled aloud as her overbearing sister seemed to reappear as though from a dream almost six years ago.

" That sounds delightful, thank you Yang." Weiss had been the one who responded while Ruby was lost in thought

"Make sure you make enough for six people though. Summer will surprise you," Ruby chimed in, knowing that the little girl could eat her weight in food at one sitting. "Speaking of which we should probably make sure she is getting up soon, and getting ready for the day." Ruby added that last bit as she stood to take care of that when she smelled the kitchen, and the scent of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and all of the things you should find in a hearty country breakfast.

"I've already taken care of that. She really is a big help in the kitchen you know." Blake appeared in the door frame. "She came down a few minutes ago, so I had her get ready and she asked if she could help me." Blake heard the little girl call for " Aunt Blake!" and left the siblings to their own devices, so she could finish breakfast.

A sense of pride overcame the parents at the girls effort to help her parents. "I'm going to call Atlas Academy and let them know that they will need a sub for the day." Weiss picked up her scroll and made her call as she got ready.

"Dad called this morning, I filled him in about last night, and he wants to come over to check on us. I haven't seen him since your wedding." Yang sat on the edge of the bed near where Ruby still sat, soaking in the healing sunrise.

"He sounded calm about it, but you know how he really is. You know what today is, don't you? I'm sure he was scared to death." Ruby almost gasped as, in her morning thoughts it hadn't crossed her mind. This day had as nearly as much importance to her as her own wedding. The day of her mothers death.

It did not hold as much meaning for Yang as her own mother was still living, even if she was a rogue that danced on the edge of society.

"Yea, I need to go see her, maybe my girls will want to come with me and dad." Ruby mused, her thoughts floating to the woman who seemingly lived on in her granddaughter. Ruby stood and made her way to the bathroom just as Weiss hung up the phone. Yang and Weiss chatted for a moment before Yang excused herself to go help Blake and give them some space.

A sultry growl came suddenly behind Ruby and a little nibble, earning Weiss less than she had wanted – a sigh of pleasure and comfort – and nothing more. Ruby had seemed to be ready earlier and had announced that she would be the one to initiate if Weiss hadn't done so by the end of the day. Then it hit her. It was her mother's death anniversary. Not usually a somber day, but one more for reverence and peace, it seemed to hit home a little harder, with Ruby's life on the line within hours of the anniversary. Weiss chose to hold her partner instead of the advance she had planned on entering the bathroom. She dried Ruby's hair for her, now nearly to her buttocks and gently kissed the back of her neck.

"Do you want me to go with you today? Do you feel like you can make it out there like this?" Weiss asked of her stunning wife. Injured or not, Ruby still had the same effect on her as she had when they started their journey together.

"I can make the trip, and with dad coming today I was hoping that we might let Summer choose this year, whether she wants to stay and play with the other two, or come with us. What do you think?" Ruby knew that Weiss was going to be fine with it, but chose to make the small talk as they readied themselves.

" Good plan, now get dressed and come with me to breakfast, I may perish away to dust if I don't eat soon." Weiss held out her hand, to help Ruby up, the woman dressed and they made the trip downstairs to find that Yang had taken Blake's place in the kitchen. The yellow haired woman was busy putting the newly finished food when she noticed the two coming down the stairs. Yang had been hoping they would come soon, and pointed to the adorable, yet comical sight in the living room.

Blake was sitting on the couch reading to Summer while the little girl played with the Faunus' cat ears. Something that had only been acceptable for Yang to do since the inception of the relationship.

"Blake are you sure that your okay with her doing that?" Weiss asked of the raven haired woman on her couch, knowing that had anyone done this in the past, they risked being shot by her.

Stifling a purr, Blake nodded, never breaking the line she was reading to the hyperactive Summer. As the parents made it into the living room and were about to get breakfast, when Taiyang opened the door, depositing his own weapon amid the four that were already by the door. Without a word he strode to his youngest daughter, and pulled her into a gentle hug, beckoning for his daughter, daughters in law, and his granddaughter to join them. The others let go fairly quickly, but Weiss and Ruby held to Taiyang. Weiss had fallen in quickly with the man years ago, loving the stories he told of her wife in childhood.

From in between them he whispered " I can't believe I almost lost you both to this horrible day." Taiyang had never been one to talk much about the day his wife passed, choosing to honor her with her favorite flowers every year, white roses.

"Dad, I'm fine really. I've had worse." Ruby said as she pulled away from her father. She felt the icy blue eyes burn a hole in the side of her head as she said it, and now that Weiss was not impressed. "I'm just glad I was able to get home." This served to soften Weiss' gaze, as she could think of nothing that made her happier than to have the mother of her daughter home in her arms.

Breakfast passed quietly, as they were all so hungry that they didn't really stop to make conversation until they had finished. Weiss pulled Yang aside afterwards and asked if she would mind watching Summer, should she choose to stay home with the two, while herself, Ruby and Taiyang would pay homage to the girls namesake. Yang agreed without question, knowing that Blake was quickly becoming infatuated with her niece.

Ruby leaned down to Summer, "Hey cutie, do you want to come with us to see grandma's grave or stay here and play with Aunt Blake and Aunt Yang?" the reply from her daughter came immediately as she jumped on the couched and grabbed hold of Blake by the ears. " I guess we have our answer. We won't be too long, but please make sure she gets lunch while we are gone." the doting Yang and Blake nodded and waved the three out the door.

The trip to the cliff side felt much shorter this year, as Ruby and Weiss filled Taiyang on the details of the mission that Ruby had just returned from. When they reached the cliff, the girls hung back as their father placed the bouquet in front of the tombstone. "Hey honey, our girls are doing really well, and our granddaughter has your eyes, just like Ruby. Please make sure you take extra special care watching them," the man had to stop as his emotion choked off his words. "They seem to love trouble. Just like you and I. I love you, Summer."

As her father returned to them, Ruby passed him on her way to the grave. "Hey mom, don't freak out okay? I know I look bad, but I will be fine. I have good friends to patch me up. Summer is doing well, and she seems to have taken to Blake really well. I miss you every day, so please make sure that your happy where you are, so I don't have to worry about you. I love you mom, see you next time." her short conversation with her mother always seemed to lift Ruby's spirits.

Over the years, as Weiss had come with Ruby to this site, she had never wanted to intrude on the reverent, sacred tradition. This year something felt different. As the father and daughter turned to leave, Weiss walked the opposite direction. This stopped the two in their tracks, but they seemed to understand what was happening.

" Hello Summer, I've been coming here for years, with our Ruby, but until now, it never felt like my place to say anything. I want to thank you." Tears streamed down Weiss' face as she stood at the memorial. " Thank you for bringing Ruby into this world and into my life. For bringing her back when I thought I lost her. For watching over her and Summer, and so much more. My own mother was taken from me like you were taken from her. But I feel like your right here beside us. Thank you, Summer Rose, I never got a chance to meet you but I love you all the same for bringing me Ruby."

Before she lost the rest of her composure, the woman turned to Ruby, took her hand, and the three started back to the house. Weiss looked back to the cliff as they entered the woods, and could have sworn she saw a woman with silver eyes and a white cloak waving them goodbye. Weiss smiled and leaned into Ruby.

As Taiyang departed, the red and white members of team RWBY entered their home to find their daughter and the black and yellow members waiting at the dinner table with food. Weiss kissed Ruby gently and led her to the table. Dinner was uneventful, aside from the food fight that Yang started with Summer. That night, as the house finally settled in for the evening, Ruby lay in her bed, waiting for Weiss. When she appeared, though, she wore a robe, and not her usual night gown. Ruby cast a quizzical look to her wife, who responded by dropping the robe to the floor.

"You've been working so hard lately, and now your hurt. So let me take care of you." Words dripping with sensuality, Weiss made a slow sashay to the bed, where she ducked beneath the blanket, and beneath the remainder of Ruby's clothes. The sensation of feeling, but not being able to see what Weiss was doing was completely new to her, as while they had experimented with many different sexual exploits, one thing they both really enjoyed was seeing the looks of pleasure on the face of their partner. That night, Blake and Yang put earmuffs on to avoid the sounds of the couple next door.

The next few days passed peacefully, as the members of team RWBY lounged in the house. Ruby's strength was almost fully back, and she was reading to Summer one evening while Weiss and Yang made dinner. Blake had opted to listen her former leader read, to pass the time.

Summer had just slipped into unconsciousness, followed shortly by Blake, when Qrow walked into the door. "Uncle Qrow! How are you?" Ruby greeted her favorite uncle quickly following up with "What are you doing here?" if one thing hadn't changed, it was the rivalry between the Schnees and Qrow. Weiss was no exception to this rule, but had relaxed her stance with him immensely, at the behest of her wife.

"Ty told me that you had been hurt, and I was concerned. You cant leave Weiss to be a single parent you know." His words struck home with Weiss and Ruby, as they realized the gravity of them. They had both been victims of the same plight through their early years. Qrow did not stay long, as was his custom. He had conveyed his message, gave Summer a kiss on the cheek and left, not bothering to update his nieces on his work protecting the Maidens of the Seasons.

That night after a particularly steamy round, Ruby lay half on top of Weiss. She brushed the white hair away and tucked some away behind her ear. It had been years since Weiss had listened to the message that Ruby had recorded for her. She played it, and reminded Ruby. "Don't forget your promise alright?"

Ruby placed a deeply passionate kiss on her lips, choosing to reply simply. " Never will. I love you, Weiss Schnee-Rose." Even years after the marriage, hearing their last names together sent a shiver of pleasure up Weiss' spine.

"As I love you, Ruby Schnee-Rose" Weiss managed before the folds of sleep enveloped her. Ruby followed shortly afterwards.

At the end of the week, after the daily ritual, the pair made their way downstairs to prepare breakfast for everyone. After they had sated their hunger, Ruby and Summer sneaked away to pilfer cookies from the counter that Yang had made the night before. The two peas in a pod sat happily in the lap of Weiss as she read the local mission boards.

" Ruby, do you think your father would mind watching Summer for the day?" Weiss had caught sight of a mission that was rated for freshman students at the academy, and wondered how the rest of them felt on going on a mission together, for old times sake.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Why?" Weiss handed her scroll with the mission pulled up to Ruby. The scythe wielder simply nodded. " you two feel up for a milk run?" Ruby directed her next question to the dozing couple across from her.

" so long as we don't have to go far." Blake had been decidedly obsessed with her niece from day two at the house, and wanted to get back to play with her for a while longer before they had to leave tonight. Yang agreed.

Ruby made the call as Weiss accepted the mission for them. As they all readied themselves for the day, a sense of nostalgia came over them all. A few minutes later, Taiyang showed up.

"we should be back in a few hours. Four at the latest." Ruby promised both Summer and her father. The leader of team RWBY handed her wife the sword that had only been used to train for the last six years, and grabbed her own battle worn Crescent Rose. The four departed, and walked the 4 miles to the back of Beowolves that were harassing the nearby town of Patch.

Ruby threw her head back in open laughter at the sight. Four grown women, all battle tested, had arrived to hunt down 5 Beowolves. 2 had toppled the largest terrorist organization ever seen by themselves. Another was once known as the Ice queen of huntresses, for her ability to seemingly shatter the Grimm like ice. Then there was Ruby. The other member's achievement paled in comparison. The list would be as long as the woman was tall if you were to write it down. It seemed she had lived up to the legend of the silver eyed warriors. In a matter of minutes they had dispatched them.

"Here I told them four hours and this took maybe a grand total of 25 minutes!" Ruby laughed as they headed back. It felt good to get into the field again, even if it was for one lousy Beowulf. "Thank you Weiss." Ruby whispered into her ear, knowing that this had been her plan all along. She always knew how to cheer Ruby up. "Thank you guys too! Definitely a blast from the past."

"Aside from the fact that, back then, we would have panicked at the mission we just completed." Blake surmised as they made their way back to the house.

"Agreed. Do you think now is a good time to tell them?" Yang asked of her partner.

" I think so."

" Ruby, Weiss, we are moving HQ to the southern end of Vale, it is only a 15 minute drive to Patch. We also just bought a home near where we just were." Yang paused to allow this information to sink in, and was tackled by Ruby out of her excitement.

" Yay! I'm so happy your coming home, you guys!" Ruby tickled Yang like they were seventeen again.

"You know, I don't know what Summer would do without her new playmates." Weiss teased Blake, who responded with a menacing glare. It was about this time that team RWBY had arrived in front of the Schnee-Rose home. They bid their goodbyes, albeit with less tears than the last time they had done this, because they knew that they would be returning soon.

Ruby and Weiss entered the house where Taiyang and Summer both slept on the couch, with cookie crumbs on their respective shirts.

"You know, she's definitely our child, huh?" Weiss grabbed Ruby from behind and as Ruby pressed the button to play the song written oh so long ago, the two danced. When the song had finished and the lovers returned to earth, they heard clapping from the couch.

"Bravo! You guys certain came home early." Taiyang said as he leaned on his knees on the couch. Summer had taken to imitating her grandpa and was comically perched on the edge of the couch. "The other two head home already?" His expression dropped as he thought of the fact he would not see his daughter and her wife for possibly another few years.

Noticing this, Weiss recounted the tale that had been told to them, just a few minutes prior. Armed with this information he bid a quick goodbye to his girls and left to call Yang to congratulate her. As the house which had been so lively calmed down again, Weiss sat on the couch, tired after a long day of hunting, and pulled a sleeping Summer into her arms and promptly fell asleep. Ruby eased herself behind her family and hummed a lilting tune as her world returned to normal once again. Weiss faded back into consciousness just before Ruby lost hers.

"I love you, Ruby Schnee-Rose" She said, nuzzling into her neck.

"I love you Weiss Schnee-Rose" Ruby gave her reply as the family fell back to sleep. She was happy, her family was happy, and all was right in their little slice of heaven. In the window, a White Rose began to bloom.

 _/there will be an Epilogue that i will be posting tomorrow night./ \\\\\\\We're not done yet!_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten years have passed since Ruby Schnee-Rose and Weiss Schnee-Rose granduated from Beacon Academy. The small home that they shared with their daughter, Summer, was fun that was full of love, laughter, and life. It was not uncommon for the house to smell of sugar cookies, which were the favorite sweet of the young girl – something that she shared with Ruby. This morning, as Weiss interrupted her work to make sure that her eight year old was ready for school, Ruby sat at the workstation that she had set up to maintain her weapon.

Ruby looked at the time. 7:46 pm. _Summer will be late if we don't leave soon._ Ruby mindlessly reassembled the rifle portion of Crescent Rose and attached it to her back. On her way out of the room, she snagged a bottle of metal oil. She would have to sharpen and oil the blade when she left for her mission that day. She started to curse how late she had begun her preparations this morning when her mind flashed to the exquisite time she had shared with Weiss in the shower. _She makes this all worth it._ Ruby thought as she entered the living room

Weiss was in her suit, as she had to be when she would start her lesson remotely with the academy. Summer wore a small white cloak and a red and white dress that her parents had received from Weiss' father a few months ago. _Yup, they are the reason I do this._ Ruby swept her girls into a big hug before giving her wife a quick kiss.

"Have a good day, I'll call you when I drop Summer off, because I will be out of service where I will be setting up camp." the message was laden with disappointment as she wished that she could have taken a mission closer to home.

Weiss lifted the pendant that had hung around Ruby's neck for the last ten years saying " Just remember us while your gone." The last half of her sentence coming out barely above a whisper. Weiss knew that Ruby was a warrior, and there were times that she wished that she could be out there fighting as well, but after the last close call almost 4 years ago, it had become harder for her to watch her scythe wielder go. Summer tugged on Ruby's hood, a silent request that they make their way to the school.

Ruby took her daughter's hand, and with a final kiss to her Weiss, set off to the nearby elementary school. The trip was a short 15 minute walk and the two joked and teased each other the whole time. When they arrived at the school Ruby let her daughter run ahead to meet her friends. She did not enjoy the hushed whispers and awed looks that the teachers gave her whenever they met.

 _I'm really no different than they are. Just a few extra scars, and a scythe_. The thought seemed like a normal rationalization to Ruby. What she didn't realize that it wasn't her appearance that caused the reaction, though the weapon she carried had some to do with it. The reason that wherever she went she was met with looks of something between fear and awe was that she had a success record that so outstripped that of the last legendary fighter. The stories of the Silver Eyed Warriors were no longer stories, and as far as most of the world knew, Ruby was the only one left.

"Hey baby, Summer is at school. Im heading to Vacuo. I love you. I will be home soon." Ruby was disheartened at the message she had to leave, wishing that she could speak to Weiss before she left, but she knew that Weiss would be in the middle of a lecture, cracking down on rowdy kids right about now. With a sigh, Ruby adjusted the pack on her shoulders and made her journey to the desert country.

"..love you. I will be home soon." Weiss finished the message and had to fight the urge to cry. She had just finished the second of three lectures she would give that day, and had listened to her Ruby give her words of encouragement. _Make sure you come back in one piece, dolt._ Weiss hugged herself as she willed the words in her mind to reach Ruby. Weiss had to be strong for Summer, and though she was not fighting with her sword, she fought with her words, teaching in the classroom, and protecting her little girl on the homefront.

Comforted by the rose pendant that hung from her neck she set her things in order and started her broadcast to Atlas Academy. The next week would feel like a lifetime, and she needed to focus.

Summer returned home shortly after 4:00 pm. She knew that her mother would be working until about six, so she swiped a snack from the kitchen and did her homework. The girl did not mind school, and thoroughly enjoyed the history sections that spoke of warriors, and battles. Sure enough, the line of Silver Eyed Warriors would be carried on through her. Summer did not understand this legend, and when her friends had asked her about Ruby, she could only say that she knew her mother would always come home because she was stronger than anyone in the whole world.

"Boo!" Weiss scooped up Summer as she squealed, "What would my little flower like to do today?"

Summer thought for a moment before responding, in a fashion that could only be that of a child of Ruby Schnee-Rose. "Lets make cookies!" as Weiss laughed and nodded, the little girl became thoughtful and asked her mother a question. "after we make cookies, can we go see grandpa?" Taiyang Xiao Long had always been around for Summer, and he was Weiss' rock when she had to watch Ruby leave.

"Why don't we bring him some cookies this time?" Weiss set Summer down as she cheered at the chance to see Taiyang. That night as Summer napped on her grandfathers lap, Weiss and Taiyang talked while they drank a pot of tea.

"Where is she heading this time?" Tai himself had been a successful huntsman, and was always curious about the missions that his youngest took on.

"there's a village in Vacuo that needs protection as it gets up on its feet. They will have their own huntsmen returning in two weeks, so she'll be on her way home when they get there." Weiss looked into her tea. She knew the region from her surveying duties, and she knew that Ursa packs roamed the area freely. She felt her heart constrict as she thought of Ruby being the only huntress for miles around. Seemingly reading her thoughts, Tai scratched his head as he replied.

"Ruby never really got along with Ursa, so the Grimm better watch out when she gets there." The man chuckled. Weiss allowed herself to relax – her father in law had a way of calming her down. Probably because he reminded Weiss so much of Ruby. " There's a storm coming, you two should try to get home, before it hits." the gentle man looked out the window has he stroked his granddaughters hair. The dark clouds were approaching quickly, and he didn't want his daughter in law to try to have to navigate the wooded roads in the storm.

Weiss appreciated the concern from her second father, so she stood to pick up Summer, who only stirred as she nuzzled into her mothers warm shoulder. "Thank you for letting me come over to vent all the time, Tai." the white haired woman said her good bye to Taiyang as she made her way to the door. She hoped that Ruby was not caught in the storm, as it came from the direction she would have inevitably have gone.

That night the storm hit, and it hung over Patch for the entire week.

Ruby listened to her favorite song as she huddled by her fire. This storm had made this mission more tiring than dangerous, as the Grimm lessened its activity in the inclement weather. _I hope their safe._ Ruby had the ironic thought, as she rolled over in her bag to try to catch some sleep. Tomorrow the local huntsman would be returning, and she could go home. Ruby did not dream that night, and when she woke the storm had finally ended.

Ruby had not particularly enjoyed this mission, as she had hoped to end some Ursa yet. For some reason she held a specific dislike for that breed of Grimm her whole life. That would change today, as the telltale roar of an Ursa boomed just behind her ear. Ruby rotated Crescent Rose - which she had religiously been sharpening over the last few days until it held a razor edge – and flipped it upward through the neck of the creature. It fell and began to dissipate as all creatures of Grimm did when dispatched.

Four more of the bear-like creatures came bounding through the brush, surrounding Ruby. For the next 5 minutes, Ruby took an almost child like joy in the fighting, which had relieved her of the boredom she had endured for almost two weeks now. She fired a round through her weapon, nailing one of the last two Ursa in the head. As Ruby turned on her heel to finish off the last of them, she found herself face to face with it. No time. She would have to bring the thin handle side of her weapon up to block the attack. This was not enough to repel the Ursa, and it drug its claws into her right arm.

Shocked that she had let her guard down like that, Ruby ignored the pain and made quick work of the beast.

 _Damn it! Weiss is going to kill me!_ Ruby internally chastised herself for her lapse in awareness earlier that morning as she finished bandaging her arm. The wound had not been deep, but it was uncomfortable. When she had returned the first aid supplies to her pack, a huntsman approached her.

"They sent the legendary Ruby Rose to my neck of the woods just to babysit, and look what happened" Sun had heard that they would be sending a particularly famous huntress to his hometown while he was away, but he had not expected to see an old friend.

"Sun, its good to see you, glad to see your back, too." Ruby grunted in pain as she used her bad arm to push off the rock she had been sitting on. She was equally surprised to find the Faunus who had visited her school during the Vytal festival, but her eagerness to get back home overrode the feelings of nostalgia this meeting brought on. "you know, your bad luck sir. The last two weeks were quiet as a mouse, and the day you decide to make an appearance I fight off a pack of Ursa!" Ruby put her hands on her hips as she chided the man.

" Sorry about that. I hear you have family now, is that right? With the ice queen?" Ruby laughed out loud, having not heard the nickname her wife had earned in a long time. "Also, before I forget, how many did you take out this morning. Ursa have been getting more confident lately." Sun pulled a notebook from his pocket to record the attack, and waited for Ruby to fill him in on the details.

"There were five alphas. I just finished them and started patching myself up when you got here." Sun gaped at the woman. As skilled as he was, two alphas would have posed a challenge for him, and here Ruby was, with nothing but a small scratch after killing five. She barely seemed out of breath, let alone tired from battle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a daughter and wife who are both going to do worse than the Grimm if I don't get my butt home soon. Good to see you Sun"

Sun felt a pat on his shoulder, and saw rose petals float to the ground as the huntress disappeared toward home. _There is no way that she is even remotely human. Guess the stories are true._ Sun shook his head in disbelief as he finished his report and took over patrol

Weiss had allowed Summer to stay home, in case Ruby returned early today from her mission. The huntress leaned back in her chair to stretch before standing. Summer bounded into the room, asking when her other mother would return, for the one hundredth time that day.

"Soon. Lets clean up the living room, and cook her a big feast for her return okay?" Weiss had received a text from Ruby early that morning, which usually meant she was running and the wind would make hearing nigh on impossible. _"Almost home, can't wait to see you. Xoxo"_

Weiss made sure that Summer would take care of the cleaning in the living room before she headed for the kitchen. She would start with her special recipe for cookies, and let them cool as she finished the rest of dinner. When she pulled the cookies out, Summer had appeared in the door.

"One. Then you and mommy can snarf the rest down when she gets home." Weiss held up a finger in warning to her daughter who, if left unchecked, would eat the entire batch. Weiss then started on the rest of dinner. Not long after that she heard the door open and Summer exclaim that Ruby had returned. Weiss let out a sigh of relief at the thought of having her back, but could not leave the stove with the food on like this. Knowing exactly what would entice her wife to come to her without a word, she quickly cracked the door to allow the scent of the cookies float toward Ruby.

Sure enough, two sets of footfalls bounded to the kitchen where Weiss waited for Ruby.

"Ruby! Your home! Thank god. You know you are 2 days late, I was worried sick!" Weiss Schnee-Rose turned to face her lover, noticing a new bandage on her arm. "and what is this? You hurt yourself again?!" Her face softened when she saw the sheepish grin her wife gave her.

"I'm sorry, I should have sent word, but some Ursa kept me busy. As far as this cut goes, don't worry too much. Its shallow," Ruby paused, closing the distance between herself and her wife. "I'm just glad to be home. 2 weeks feels like a life time out there." she absentmindedly thumbed the snowflake around her neck, remembering all the nights she played it to keep her spirits up.

"You dolt." Weiss responded kindly, the insult becoming a term of endearment. " I love you Ruby Schnee-Rose." the white haired maiden pulled her wife in by the collar and kissed her gently. The kind of kiss that could only be shared between two people who had spent years caring for one another.

"EW! That's gross mommy!" The young Summer now squeezing in between her two mothers, so as to separate the gross thing they were doing. Her parents released one another and laughed, as they picked up their daughter.

"I love you too Weiss Schnee." Ruby responded to her wife as she hoisted her daughter onto her shoulders. "and you too, Summer." she added as she tickled the bottoms of her feet. Letting Summer down, Ruby looked directly into the icy blue eyes of Weiss, who had started to tear up.

"I swear, I have the biggest feeling of deja vu right now." Weiss wiped her happy tears away as Ruby pulled her into a tight hug. She smelled like smoke, oil, and grime. "Go get cleaned off and I will have dinner done, when you get back." leaving her daughter and wife in the kitchen, Ruby quickly showered, dressed and returned to a feast on the table. Weiss and Summer waited for her, already seated. _This is what I fight for, every time I leave. So I can come home to this._ Ruby's tears streamed down her face, and Weiss stood to lead her wife to the table.

Dinner was lively, as Ruby recounted the enthralled Summer of her battle with the Ursa, leaving out the details of her injury, so as not to scare the girl. After the dishes had been completed, and the food put away, Summer wanted to play with Ruby, and play they did. Weiss watched them from the couch in the living room. _Who would have thought that it would be moments like this that I would want to strip her and ravage her._ Weiss couldn't stop the thought, and blushed slightly into her tea as she planned to attack her wife in bed that night.

A few hours later, the two huntresses lay in the afterglow of their "activities". Weiss' plan went of without a hitch and they had spent the night in ecstasy. Weiss began to trace lazy shapes into Ruby's back while she hummed "White Rose" in her ear.

"I'm so happy to be home. I missed you both so much." Ruby said with a yawn, as she held Weiss just a little tighter.

With a giggle the girl in her arms replied, "I could tell." Weiss pulled back a bit when Ruby did not continue the conversation to find that she had fallen asleep. Weiss tucked a strand behind her ear and laid her head on the pillow and quickly followed suit.

An alarm went off the morning after, followed by Ruby slipping quietly out of bed. A few moments later, she set two cups down, and opened the window. She wanted to let Weiss sleep for just a few more minutes while she got everything ready. Just as planned, Weiss stirred and sat up, looking for Ruby. When her vision cleared she saw the smile of the platinum eyed huntress at the window. Ruby just patted the cushion next to her as the sunrise began. Weiss joined her wife at the window, taking her hand in the process. They spent an infinite time like this, watching the sun rise. In the next room, Summer slept peacefully. Ruby eventually looked over at Weiss, gaining the attention of her wife.

"Looks like we made it huh?"

" Yea..." Weiss slowly responded, and kissed her lover. "I love you, Ruby."

"I love you, Weiss." the sun rose on another day, and everything was all right with this happy family. It would stay this way for many years to come.

 ** _There you have it, folks. as i start the next story i will be posting updates with all of the editing and proofreading done on White Rose, so look forward to it. thank you all for sticking with me through this. its definitely been a wild ride._**


End file.
